three years after
by wizy123
Summary: we all know Rei & Kira got married but what happened after? For the last three years both Harumi and Tatsuya got married go figure, Rei and Kira has a two year old daughter, Rei and Kira are living on their own Rei’s father [uncle] is still helping them
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **sadly I don't own any of the mars books but I' read the series twice. The only characters I own in this story so far is Alice. This disclaimer goes for all the chapters if I add any or character (of my own) I will add them.

Summery: we all know Rei & Kira got married but what happened after? For the last three years both Harumi and Tatsuya got married (go figure), Rei and Kira has a two year old daughter, Rei and Kira are living on their own (Rei's father uncle is still helping them money wise), Rei won the grand prix, also he decide to finish collage and start his own business( for motor cycle) but he still has time to race every once in a while, and their all happy, did I forget about Rei's father is single again and he's found the perfect "someone" . Last but kind of least Masao, yes Masao, he's out and about again as Rei will soon find out…

- The only reason this is here is the summery got cut off. Read the summery before you start thanks


	2. the beginning

Chapter 1: the beginning

Disclaimer: see chapter one (intro)

"Nine point eleven seconds" Rei exclaims to Kira.

"Really that's great" Kira says,

"So how was your day today?" Rei asked with honesty

"Alright I guess" Kira sighed "I have this really big project that's do and I'm a little stressed about it."

"You know what lets find Alice a sitter and me and you can go out to eat." Kira's face brightened a little only a little but it was still painful.

"No not tonight my project (remember Kira is in her second to last year of art collage) is not done and its due Wednesday. Plus…" she asks with an amused questioning look "don't you have dinner with your father tonight?"

"Who..?" Rei says sarcastically "ya I was hoping to cancel and go with you instead."

"Oh how sweet try to ditch your father for me "Kira laughed.

- The rest of the afternoon (until about 5 o'clock) ran pretty smoothly with talk and laughter filling the room. Alice 'informs' Kira and Rei about her two year old day. Finally Rei got dressed in his three piece suit (and let me tell you he hates every minute of it) and is getting ready to leave.


	3. the finding

Chapter 2: The Finding

Disclaimer: see chapter one (intro)

"Well don't you look handsome" Kira laughs as she pecks Rei on the cheek

"He doesn't have to pay for such expensive restaurant. Then I wouldn't have to wear this damn suit!"

"Oh don't be mad, plus now you get to know you father" Kira laughs

"Ya well that's the problem isn't it" Rei shot to Kira

"Touchy hmmm" pretending he hurt her "sigh well just think about it this way it's thanks to him we have all we have. For the most part I owe him my life, you should be glad that he's their for you." Said Kira with tears starting to line the edges of her eyes and falling down around her mouth.

"Ok" Rei said as his face softened "I'll go only because I want you to be happy."

"Thank you" Kira said sounding happier

"Alright I'll be back in a few hours ok?"

"Ok" Kira says as Rei bends down to kiss her on the forehead "I love you" Kira whisper as Rei stars to straighten up

"I love you to" Rei says in her ear.

-within minutes Rei was driving down the street in his dark blue, almost black Toyota. And in about fifteen minutes Rei was standing on his father's door step waiting to be let inside.

"Rei dear, you know you don't have to knock" said Rei's fathers maid.

"Ya but I don't live here its not polite" lied Rei. He was hoping no one was home.

"Oh well come on in." Rei walks inside the house, not bothering to removes shoes.

(Just incase no one knows about mars in Rei's fathers house he doesn't care if you keep your shoes on since he has many foreign guests). Reis father was sitting in an arm chair in the den waiting for Rei to show up.

"Alright I'm here, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, meet me outside in my car ill see you in a minute and we'll be off."

"Ok" Rei says "I couldn't care less" Rei says under his breath.

in a half an hour Rei and his father are sitting at the table ready to be served

"So did you hear the news" Rei's father asks

"What news?"

"Oh Masao is out of the hospital!"

"WHAT!" shouts Rei with his eyes opening in fear "I'm sorry dad but I have to go" he says as he gets up and heads for the door

"Wait Rei" his father said but it was too late Rei was already gone into the night.


	4. the rude awakining

Chapter 3: the rude awakening

Disclaimer: see chapter one (intro)

"Ringggggg, ringggggg"

"Hello" Alice says as she answers the phone. "oh ok you want mommy hold on a seck k?" she puts the phone down and screams "MOMMY PHONE!"

"Ok, ok you don't have to scream", Kira said as she gets out of the kitchen (keep in mind the kitchen is no more than 10-15 feet away). "Who is it?"

"Its aunty Harumi."

"Oh it is thank you." Alice hands the phone to Kira and hops away singing a song she had just made up. "Hello"

"Hey what's up?" Harumi asked "we've missed you." (She means Tatsuya and her).

"Nothing much, this and that and I'm finishing my project. Reis out with his father and I'm cooking dinner"

"Really what you cooking" Harumi asked hungrily

"Food" Kira laughed

"Oh come on tell me, tell me, I'll come over to eat it" Harumi laughed

"That's what I'm afraid of you'll eat so much their wont be any left for us!"

"Hey that's a compliment your food is that good."

"Ya, ya"

"Well I just wanted to call and tell you I'm back!" (She never left).

"from where" asked Kira suspiciously" when did you leave?"

"Oh I left for vacation to L.A. like 2 years ago" Harumi said

"But just yesterday you were here?"

"Not mentally" laughed Harumi

-the girls went into a lengthy conversation of who knows what. But to give you an idea of what was happening, one second the were talking about one thing then two seconds later it was a whole other topic. Oh ya lets not forget little Alice she's sitting in front of the TV watching cartoons.

"Beep"

"Oh that's my phone hold on a sec k."

"Click" as Harumi puts the phone on hold there is a knock at the door

"Alice can you get that" no answer "she's probably asleep."

"Click"

"Kira are you their?"

"Ya hold on a sec their is someone at the door at the door."

"No don't hold on" Harumi said fearfully. But it was to late the phone was already put down

"Knock, knock, and knock"

"Hold on please I'm coming" Kira said as she reached for the door. She opened the door and "m…m…"

"Hello Kira long times no see" said the mysteries boy in a sweet voice.

"Masao" Kira said out loud recognizing her greatest fear come true.

"Kira, Kira, are you their?" asked Harumi unanswered.


	5. The meeting

**Chapter 4: The meeting**

**Disclamer: look at chapter 1**

"Masao, Masao what are you doing here?" Kira asked with a look of pure fear.

"What no welcome? Your not glade to see me?" Masao asked half laughing

"Oh my god" screamed Kira trying to slam the door but Masao put his foot in the door.

"Is this how you treat your guests?" he asked

"Leave me alone, HELP," screamed Kira (by this time Alice is awake and is frightened by her mothers screaming)

"Kira, Kira pick up the phone" yells Harumi still unanswered

'Go, go keep going' Rei thought to himself " I'm almost their" he says to himself after running for the last 2 1/2 miles of jumping over fences and walls. Finally after about an hour and a half the house comes into view

-Alice is awake and hiding under her bed

"What I just came to say hi"

"LEAVE NOW!" says a voice from around the corner "Leave now or so help me…"

"So help me what?" Masao mocks " you going to kill me? Remember you already tried, you think you can do it this time? Do ya"

"Rei" whispers Kira with her words growing weaker by the second "Rei…help…me…"

- Kira passes out on the floor right in front of Masao. Rei stands their staring at Masao with fire in his eyes watches as Masao walks away humming to himself. Rei bends down and picks up Kira and takes her to bed. As he places her on the bed he whispers in her ear "goodnight". Then goes to check on Alice.


	6. info and disclaimer

**Info. new disclaimer**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of he characters except for Alice and Kensuke (chapter 6).

I own none of the books but I've read them all a least twice, so sad .

I do have one more thing to say if you do read y stories please give a review so I know what to change and what not to change thank you 

So far: we have met most of the characters but there are still more to come.

Masao just came into the picture.


	7. the morning after

**Chapter 5: The morning after**

**Disclaimer:check chapter 1 & 6**

" Beep…Beep…Beep"

"grone gergl" kira says as she reaches out to turn the alarm off. "Tuesday" she wispers to herself. (thinks the night befor was a bad dream. She can only wish) " Better wake the 'kids'" she chuckls. "Rei commone get out of bed you need to get dressed for work and take Alice to pre-school" she whspers into his ear sleeply.

"just five more minuts" Rei says groogly.

"Fine just five more minuts" Kira said but Rei had fallen asleep already. After a few minuts later Kira had Alice 'awake' (she wishes) and getting breakfast ready. Ten minutes later rei shuffles into the kitchen "Morning sleepy head" Kira laughed "You have a nice **five** minute sleep"

"grumble…"

"you really arn't a morning person are you!" She giggled

" It took you long enough to figuer that out i mean we've been together for a good four years."he said smartly. Then softning up " are you alright?"

" ya I'm fine but why wouldent I be?" she asked questinally

"Mommy you scream at boy yestay member?"Alice asked and said.

"What. Oh my god. I thought that was a dream" Kira said as she had suddenly grown light headed.

"Its ok he wont come back" he said with finality "And if he does i'll kill him"

"Ok"Kira said alittle more ashured "breakfast is ready"

"YAY" both Rei and Alice" yelled at one time

"Me first mommy me first."

-All three of them ate together eatig eggs, sasage and toast its making me hungry 'foooooood' ; ) . When everyone finished eating Rei put the dishes in the 'washer' and Kira helped Alice get dressed.

"Ok, what would you like to wear today?" Kira asked as she went though Alices many dresses.

"i don know" Alice said looking rightly confused "then saw a pink dress with many colored flowers "I want to wear that one."

"Ok"

-Kira helped Alice get dressed and comb her dark brown hair, and put her faverite little purple butterfly in Alices hair. Alice ended up like a flower thats being held upside down by the roots. When the two were done Kira took Alice back down to the kitchen as rei was getting ready for work.

"ok" Rei said as he picks up his 'darling daughter', up off the floor " I'll drop her off at pre-school (Really its daycare but don't tell Alice that) and you can finish you project." Rei said as he bent to kiss Kira on the cheek

(Kira still works but now she works at Reis bussness)

" oh right" Kira said knowing she only had to add her finishing touches on it " Then ill go and pick up alice and head ove to the shop and work their for the evening ."Kira said kissing Alice on the forehead.

"Mommy" Alice said sounding woried " i left me bake pack in me rom."

"oh ok let me go and get it for you" Kira said half laughing

-Kira watched as Rei took Alice to the car and put her in the car seat. She stayed at the door waving until they drove out of sight. The she remeberd somthing.

"Harumi" she whisperd " i need to call her back and tell her what had happend."


	8. an old friend and his tail

**CHAPTER 8: An old friend and his tale**

**Disclaimer: look at chapter 6**

Rei had put Alice in the car and drove off leave Kira standing at the house waving them away. Soon Rei had pulled up to Alice's daycare let her out of the car and drove off to his work.

/30min. later /

"Mister Kashino" asked a man looking at the isles without turning around. " I would like to apply for a job."

"Ok step into my office. Mister…" the man turns around to face Rei "Oh Akitaka"

For the people not to familiar with this series Akitaka is Rei's old Manager for motorcycles. Akitaka has lost his leg

"Hello Rei. Long time no see, Huh," Akitaka said with a smile

"Well isn't this a surprise. How's the wife?" Rei asked

"Good, good" Akitaka said cheerfully. Then his face had suddenly grown serious " Rei I'm serious abut the job. Both me and Kyoko are."

" Oh what happened? Wait; hold on, lets go into a more solitary space. Hey Kensuke" Rei said to the guy at the counter "Watch the store and make sure non of the merchandise 'rolls' away this time" Rei said remembering the last time he watched the store

"Ok" Kensuke said blushing

"Ready?" Rei asked Akitaka

"Ready" He answered.

/10 minutes /

"Ok" Rei said as they got comfortable "Tell me your story from the beginning."

Narrative flash back thingy

"As you know" Akitaka began "when you were finished motorcycling, by the way every ones calling to say they want you back racing but back to the story, now where was I?" Akitaka asked

"When I was finished motorcycling."

"Oh ya, ok when you were done we (Kyoko and me) had started a business of our own.

Real flash back

"Kyoko I think its time we started a business. We can start a motorcycle shop."

"I dunno, I don't think we should" Kyoko said worriedly "I think we should wait a little while" 

"Nonsense" Akitaka said laughing it to the side " pulse if we're lucky Rei will come down and work for us I know you want t see him and Kira again."Akitaka prompted

"Ok" Kyoko sighed "But…" she started then stopped

"We wont"

/ End narrative flashback /

"Business went on by great for the first year then things started to disappear and customers started leaving, until..." he paused "...until we had to close the shop and look for new jobs." Akitaka said sighing heavily.

"Why do women always have to be right," Rei joked trying to lighten the mood having to force a smile at the same time. They both did.

He was also becoming more uncomfortable the longer he sat.

"So now you see why we need the job"

"Ok." Rei said seriously "you can have the job"

"Really?" Akitaka said enthusiastically "You don't have to have us fill out an application?"

"Yes but you can turn it in when you finished it" Rei waked over to his desk and pulled it a packet of papers and handed it to Akitaka "you guys can start tomorrow but you need to have these filled out A.S.A.P."

"Thanks 'boss'" Karaka said trying it out.

"One more thing never call me boss it makes me sound old and important." Rei said with mock seriousness then broke out laughing.

Akitaka began to get up and Rei reached out to help him up. "You never change" Akitaka said getting up with ease also declining Reis hand "this leg now feels like I was born with it." Lifting up his pant leg to show his decorated leg "It doesn't hurt anymore stop worrying."

-At last Akitaka walked off and turned the corner walking as if he had both of his legs and he didn't have a care in the world. Rei continued his day, which stayed pretty busy. Kira showed up with Alice sometime in the evening and put Alice in the playroom. Then Rei told her about his day.

My turn to talk

Ok this is the end of chapter 8 and I've still only had 1 review :(. Over 200 people have read my story I feel so alone waaaa. Plz review my story so I know to keep writing. I won't write much more if you don't :0. I thank all you peeps for continuously angering yourselves for reading this but I mean it this time review review review review review review review review review.


	9. double suprise

**CHAPTER 9: The double suprise**

**DISCLAMER: Look at chapter 6**

The rest of the evening the shop ran smoothly.

(a/n is smoothly even a word? I dunno? any one?)

Kira and Rei closed up around six. Now they are walking to the car with sleeping Alice over Reis arm snoring lightly.

"Rei are you totly sure you want Akitako and Kyoko to do this job? I mean i can understand Kyoko doing this job but Akitako, may not be able to do much with his leg." Kira said worridly

"Yes… I know"Rei sighed "Dont think about it. I have the perfect job for hime. Minimal lifting but much brain work its perfect."

"I dunno it just seems wrong some how, what if somthing happend too him? I need to know no one will get hurt." Kira said

"I cannot make that promise but i will try everything in my power to make sure everything will be all right."

"Ok, i'll talk to him but that doest mean i like the idea."

-The drive home was uneventful, their wasnt a car in the steet and never hit a red light. (A/N even most people would celebrate for all the driving without stopping.) when tey pulled up into the driveway their was a light on in the living room.

"Rei, look" Pointed Kira At the window shakly.

"I see it I see it. Stay here I'll go and see who's in the house" Rei said confidently.

"Hurry, and be carful."

"arn't i always carful"Rei said jokingly

"do you want me to call the police?"kira askd

"No. You might have left the light on. It wouldent be the first time." Rie smiled "I'll be right back."

Rei walks into the house and kira suddenly remembers somthing.

"The party" Kira whispers and smiles for being foolish. "Damn it i Forgot." Kira hurrys into the house just intime to yell "SURPRISE!" with all of the guests.

"What" Rei said a little shocked "huh… who…." Then finnly got it then started to laguph.

"Hey guys Kira said with a smile "Yes we all know its a few weeks early but scince our annaversary is on the same day as your birthday we had to emprovise. So we disided to have it a week or two befor so we can woory about the annaversary." She said still smiling. She pecks Rei on the cheek and puts Alice i her bed on the other sideof the house.

"Wow, everyone is here" Rei said gleefully like a child who got a their favorit toy for a birthday preasent. "I thank you all" He joked.

"Ok, Rei now Don't kill me…"Kira started

"What did you do for me to kill you?"

"Well i invited your father"Kira finly said after a few seconds

"Huh" Rei said suspiciously "Whyd you do that?"

"Well he is your family and he did help us out for that time."Kira said "he said he'd only come by for a minute he had a date for tonight."

"Humm, the old man is still dating isnt their a rule after you hit a certine age you have to stop dating?" Shaking his head with a smile.

"No your old man is still old enough to date." Said a voice behind Rei. Rei turns around to come fae to face with his old man and blushes slightly.

"Um.. sorry" Rei said starting to turn his normal color.

"uhuh ya right. I just came to say happy birthday you look like you dont need your old man taking up space." He said glancing around at all the people who are talking livly. "well i'll see you soon enough then" Reis Father said

"Um i uh, havea Question. Who are you um.. going out with?" Rei asked

"who indeed" Reis father says then whispers the name in Rei's ear. Reis open his eyes in shock.

"No way" Rei says "Really?"

"yes" Rei father says half heartedly. "shes verry nice but has been though alot.well i got to go see you" Reis father waved as he left.

"Ok see you later". Rei said still in shock.

"Rei?are you alright you look like you've seen a ghost" Tatsuya asked

"No but i saw the nexted best thing.. or hered it anyway." Rei said still coming to reality.

"what did you hear?" Tatsuya asked helpfully.

"Not now. Now we just have some fun k?"

"Ok if you think you can" Tatsuya joked "lets get somthing to drink"

"Ok lets".

my turn to talk

hi people's o i still have only recived one review why why why snifle i feel so alone. I need reveiw to keep writing my stories p q now if you plz i ave some crying to do from the lake of letters written. Oh ya if you have any ideas about things i should add (execpt i should make them linger) plz tell me i need he help. Also if you Know any good Authors i wouldent mind you messeging me. I thank all of you for reading my nothing Talk but i still have a lonly side. Ok see ya in another month or so bye bye.


	10. the party

**_CHAPTER 10_: The Party**

Disclaimer: check chapter 6 (if it isn't its one of them around It)

Hello again long time no write huh. Well we (I) left off at the party that Kira threw for Rei. Then Reis father showed up and whispered something (or rather someone) in Reis ear and then left what a way to leave.

Ok before I get into this story I wish to thank everyone who wrote a review it made me soooo happy . I would also like to thank my friends for killing their self's to read this so sad. Well I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it maybe more (and I did enjoy writing it but typing it is a little different). Ok now on to another chapter.

After Reis father whispered his secret into Reis ear, Rei was in total shock but after about a half an hour later he started to loosen up. Kira is carrying on a lengthy conversation and everyone left is just enjoying the party. Also as a reminder they have to keep the noise level down because Alice is sleeping.

"I cannot believe you forgot about the party" Harumi exclaims "we've been talking about this for ages!"

"I know I just have had a lot on my mind, ya know school… and um… yesterday." Kira sighs. Harumi looks over at Rei then back at Kira with sympathy in her eyes.

"Ya I know and you know what I probably would be in the same condition you in" Harumi says as she hugs Kira protectively "But didn't Rei say that Masao wont show up again?"

"Ya but I just have this strong feeling he will and he's going to try to finish what he started 3 years ago." Kira said shakily.

(My turn: for though of you not familiar with mars Masao had tried to murder Rei in the last book but Tatsuga had found him and called the police. Also when Kira showed up she had saw Reis twin brother come to take Rei to Death. Also Reis brother- Sei - is also dead. Such a messed up story huh Ok back to the story)

"Na he won't not if he knows what's good for him. Plus if he does you have all your friends to protect you" Harumi said softly

"Ya your right I need to stop worrying so much"

"Ya, hey I heard that Akitaka and his wife was going to start and work for you guys." Harumi stated

"Ya they had started a business but it started going down hill. Now they work for us." Kira said

"Ohhh, it must be cool to have someone you know working for you, oh before I forget you need help bringing the food in?" Harumi asked innocently

"You have a one track mind don't you?"

"When it comes to your cooking we all do," Harumi laughed.

Kira and Harumi Walk into the kitchen laughing and get things ready to bring the food into the dinning room. Rei getting back into his own goofy self start to act a little childish.

/ 10 min, later /

"Ok ready?" Harumi asked eying the food hungrily. (Try to picture someone wanting to pounce on a bunch of food that's what it looked like ha poor food it doesn't have a chance). Kira notices the way harumi looks at the food and starts to laugh.

"Down girl" Kira jokes "Lets bring the food out before you eat it senseless"

"Awwww man, ok once it hits the table and the people see it then can I have some?"

"No" Kira laughed.

"What? Why? Man your mean" Harumi wined

"I mean look in the fringe when we get the food out."

"Fine but I still think your mean."

"I think you'll change your mind when you see what's in there." Kira said with fake wisdom.

The girls bring the food out with minimal out bursts and finish cleaning he kitchen. Then Harumi looks into the fridge and pulls out a medium sized white box labeled "Harumi and Kira only".

"Ohh you shouldn't have" Harumi giggled

"Oh but I did. Open it up and have a look and see why." Harumi opens the box to find dozens of different kinds of food.

"Oh my god it just like heaven maybe better" Harumi says to no one in particular. "You do know your not getting any of this now." Harumi laughs.

"Hey but I made it" using mock offended.

"Ding Dong".

"Come with me to the door and well decide who gets first bite." Kira says.

"I know who's getting the first bite. ME" Harumi jokes.

"Ya we'll see." Kira and Harumi walk and open the front door. And as Kira has her hand on it Harumi says

"Wait lets do this together" (Don't ask why but why not? )

"Ok let's do it" Kira said. They both open the door

"Gasp" Both Harumi and Kira together

"You!" Harumi says to the person at the door.

" What aren't you glad to see me?" says the person

Well isn't this a nice way to end a chapter? First I wish to have a little contest (no prizes sorry ) first part whom is Reis father going out with? Yes it's someone from the original story. Second Who is at the door the second part should be pretty easy. Well just one more thing to say thanks to all the nice people who reviewed me and if you happen to have any ideas about anything I should place in my chapters please feel free to do so it would be maorly appreciated. I have one more chapter to type then start writing again so I need ideas. Well thanks for reading


	11. party crasher

**Chapter 11: The party crasher**

**_DISCLAIMER:_ check chapters 6 if it isn't sue me (don't really do it plz don't hurt me nooooooo)**

Hello again this is the last chapter before I have to write more so please give ideas. Lets see I think we need to have an instant replay if the last chap. But my mind keeps getting this weird busy noise (like the one the phone has beep, beep, beep.) ok umm for some reason I have this feeling like I'm forgetting something oh well. Also I'm running out of names for future characters so if you could be so kid to give some I'll give you a cookie (its invisible but its still their so their). Ok on with the show (beep, beep, beep Damn it this beeping wont go away will someone please come and tell the story please? thank you, here we go with Kira telling the story).

Kira: "umm huh how do I start?"

Director: "just read the story

Kira: "ok here we go", "Go away…"

! The story begins!

"Go away from here" Harumi said with fire in her eyes

"Masao" Kira whispered

" I just came to join the party," He said playfully. (Kira: "That basted I just want to… oh sorry that was suppose to be my inner thoughts")

"Get out" yelled Harumi at Masao, who was starting to walk into the house.

"What I thought every one was welcome to come" Masao said, "You're singling me out," He said with mock hurt.

"Rei" Kira whispered. Harumi turns toward the party and screams Reis name.

"What?" Rei said "And be quite, your going to wa…" Rei stopped and saw who was at the door.

"Hello Rei" Masao said lovingly.

Kira: "Hmmm oh ya I guess I have to say that for thought of you who are not familiar with mars Masao is gay and has had a crush on Rei since his firs day at high school." Turns around to ask director if she can add something he says yes. " Also he killed a man in 'self defense' ya right. And tried to kill Rei on the night we had gotten married. Ok back to the story."

"You" Rei said fiercely putting a hand on Kira's shoulders protectively.

"I thought I told you to never come here again."

"Hey its your birthday I came to wish you a happy birthday." Masao said with a grin.

-By this time a few people have gathered in the room most of whom know the story of who Masao is and what he's done. They start to crowed around just in case a fight breaks loose.

"Waaa." A cry came that broke the silence from Alice's room.

"Harumi take Kira and get Alice. Take all the women with you then take everyone to the living room (Only the women and child)." Rei said not taking his eyes off of Masao.

"Ok" Harumi said with intensity in her voice and eyes. "Com one Kira, Lady's go to the living room we'll bring Alice in a minute." Harumi grabbed Kira's arm (Kira: "rather hard too I still have the bruise". Harumi: "I said I was sorry I was in a hurry." Kira:" ya ok back to the story...") which were shaking vigorously. "Kira its ok, Rei will take care of it" Both Harumi and Kira's eyes were starting to fill with tears.

"Ok" Kira said allowing Harumi to guide her along, (Kira: "Not that I really had a choice.") they reached Alice's room and Kira picked her up. Alice was crying up a storm.

Harumi leads Kira to the living room where the other ladies were whispering amongst themselves. Hen they see Kira and Harumi Walk in with Alice in arms they all try to comfort Alice and Kira. After about a few minutes she fell asleep and Kira's eye's start to water again.

"I told you to leave and never come back," Rei said angrily

"Ya well I was never good with direction."

"Well then how bout you go to the door and never turn around then I wont have to worry about seeing you again." Rei said

" Oh but where would the fun be if I cannot see you?" Masao said

"Go to hell and never come back!" Rei spat

"Hmmm. A little testy aren't we? Oh well." Masao said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. "Here Happy Birthday Rei" He said as he left. Masao left and the room he left was silent as a mouse (Kira: "Ya their still wondering what the point was of him to show up") for what seemed like hours but when Rei finally broke the silence he seemed concerned

" Where's Kira" He said as he walked away leaving the envelope on the floor.

/ End of story now for after talk /

Kira: "well that's all that was a messed u story BUT DON'T TELL DAVID I SAID THAT!"

Me: tell me what

Kira: nothing I finished telling the story

Me: that was quick.

Kira: Ya well I'm leaving now

Director: you have to sign off Kira.

Kira: darn ok here, David thanks you for torturing yourselves by reading this story…

Me: Hey, and you know what's sad its true

Kira: … and wishes to say more, so here he is the man who just got out of the asylum "crazy man

Audience: applauding

Me: Ya well that's not true no matter how much you want it to be but all I want to say is this is not the last chapter but I need to write more so if you could send some helpful things, names, and/or events to me it would be highly appreciated. And one last thing for the people who did review I thank you and wish you a good reading experience (but this probably just killed it… just kidding). Ok I may not write for a month or so hopefully not that long but please don't forget about me,s ok bye, bye.

Kira: jeez I cannot believe I finally finished and you know what your spelling sucks.

Me: Hey we're still on

Kira" I know bye, bye everyone and I hope you have a great year


	12. party no more

**Chapter 12: Party no more**

**Disclaimer: I own just about no characters in this story. The only characters I own are stated in chapter 6. Happy reading '.'**

-Hello again lets see last time Kira took over while that confounded beeping went on in my head the funny thing is it was just the phone ringing (so sad VV) well Kira wishes to tell the story again so I'm gong to shut up and let her speak so happy readings. P.S. I give thanks to the 4 reviewers who where kind enough to take 3 min. out of their day to review me thank you.

Kira: hello how you doing? I'm doing fine today ill be reading the twelfth installment of the 3 years after story. As a reminder only about 2 days have passed – so many chapters for so short a time -. We had a party and Masao showed up, and then left he also left a letter on the floor. Okay here we goooo… (I make it sound important.)

/ The story begins (well not really just continued.) /

Rei walks into the living room where all the women are sitting around trying to comfort Kira. Kira looks like she's in complete shock (scratch that I **was** in complete shock). She looks up to se Rei on the verge of tears. Alice is sound asleep on Kiras lap and snoring slightly. Harumi is pacing back and forward talking to herself (Harumi you make it sound like I'm crazy or something, Kira: no comment, Harumi: **HEY**) and stops when she sees Rei walk in and go strait to Kira. Tatsuya and the other men gather their things in silent agreement to leave, with their wives. When finally the house is empty except for Kira, Rei, Harumi, Tatsuya, and sleeping Alice. After a few minutes Rei finally breaks down and cries. (Harumi: keep in mind I've never saw Rei cry in my life, so it's pretty shocking. Me: in the story Rei has only broken down once and that was in front of Kira, funny thing is theirs only 16 books. Kira's the one who usually cries Kira: Excuse Me! Me: Before this gets too ugly lets get bake to story).

"Umm" Harumi said startled "This is a first".

"Umm, Harumi I think its time to go so guys we'll see you later hope you feel alright" Tatsuya said a little nervous. " Come on Harumi lets go."

Harumi looks at Kira holding Rei then to Tatsuya then back again. "Ok, Kira if you want to you can call us and we'll help k?" Kira looks up to Harumi with tears glistening in her eyes and nods to Harumi. Harumi Heart skips seeing both Kira and Rei like this 'usually Rei is the strong one' Harumi thinks 'but now the tables turned and Kira's the strong one but who's going to help Kira when she finally breaks down' Harumi suddenly has the urge to go over to Kira put her arms around them both and cry and let them cry in her arms. She can feel the tears welling up in her eyes she turns away and Kira says something

"Harumi!" Harumi turns barely able to control the tears welling up in her eyes "Thank you." Right then Harumi lost the little control she had and rushed over to Kira tears freely flowing from her sockets. Tatsuya stood their stone still his face as blank as a statue holding his emotions back.

"Harumi " He said just above a whisper "Lets go." Harumi nodded and got up drunkenly swaying back and forward "Ok, Lets go" he said again to no one in particular.

-Tatsuya and Harumi get into their car and drive away. When they pull up into their driveway Tatsuya eyes were brimming with the tears he held back at the house. Harumi And Tatsuya stay in the car staring at their house for what seemed like hours till they finally get out and go to bed not bothering to get dressed.

"Rei" Kira says into his ear, a she strokes his back. Alice was moved and now sits on the couch next to them. "Come to the kitchen with me and I'll make us some tea." She said as she gently pulled Rei into the kitchen and sat him down at the counter. Then she got the kettle from the cabinet and put water in it. Then she placed it on the stove and turned the stove on. "Are you ok?" Kira asked as she grabbed some mugs from the cabinet. (Kira: yes by this time we have both stopped crying. It has been about 10 min. since they left.)

"I cannot believe I broke down like that." Rei said angrily "I'm so embarrassed

"Don't be" Kira said "Every one cries at one point."

"Ya, but I haven't done that for a while. Even with every one watching. Every one expects me to be the strong one.

"I don't" Kira said matter-of- fact. "I don't expect you to be anyone you don't want to be. I only expect you to be there for me. Plus if you bottle up your emotions when they finally come out it will not be pretty." Kira smiled

"But" He sighed "What would you think of me if I broke down everywhere?" He laughed

"Hey that's what I do." She said as she turned the fire down under the whistling kettle. "You have to have a place where you can just cry and tell some one about your day."

"I do. I have you," he said

"That's not what I mean I mean someone you can tell your emotions to without getting worried you'll get laughed at." She said, "Here take this," She said as she handed I'm a mug and a tea bag from a drawer. "Drink it will help you feel better, and you know what?" She asked

"What" He said

"We're out of sugar" they both broke out with a grin.

/ End of this chapter /

- Kira: Well that's it for today the twelfth installment of this story. The next chapter is coming soon ok good-bye. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	13. the dream

**Chapter 13: The Dream**

**Disclaimer: I own no one exept for alice (not in this chapter) the nurse, and the worker guy at Rei's work (also not in this chapter).**

This is the thirteenth installment of the "Three years after" story. I thank all the ones who have utterly killed their scenes reading this story (I thank you -). As you can tell mainly from the title this takes place mainly in a dream so if it's a little jumpy that's just how it happened.

Kira: hello this dream is my dream (shiver); just thinking about it makes me quake.

Rei: Ok, time to read.

Harumi: Hey I thought it was my turn? It said so on the paper in y hand (holds up a paper).

Rei: Ok fine read (hands over the paper)

Harumi: ok let's start, "Beep. Beep, Beep…"

/ The story begins /

"Beep. Beep, Beep" the monitor sitting beside Kira goes. She's sitting their not sure how she got their. She looks around the room from where she is sitting and everything looks familiar, then she sees a lump in the bed next to her

"What the?" she says as she reaches down to move the sheets to see the person in the bed. Then she say the face "oh my god". She says as she stumbles back and fell on the floor, for the one in the bed was her mother "How in the…" then she suddenly remembered the fall at work from all the stress. Kira sat there listening to all the beeping equipment till her mother woke.

"Kira" She said weakly

"Yes, I'm here" She answers back.

"I want you to know this isn't your fault" Kira's mom whispered. A nurse walked in to take her mother away. "I will always love you. Even though thick and thin." Her mother said with tears glistening the edges of her eyes.

Kira got up and walked over to kiss her mothers forehead

"Mom I love you" Kira said as she wiped her mothers eyes with a tissue she got from a box sitting beside the bed. "Even if I run away with some boy" (Harumi: Apparently in this part she has no idea what has happened.) Kira laughed jokingly.

"Ya" Her mothers voice getting a little stronger "I'll be there for you and "you for me."

"Always!" Kira said as she gave her mother a hug.

The nurse took her mother away and Kira started to walk down the hall opposite to where her mothers going. Then she felt like someone was watching her, she turns around and the hallways empty. The feeling of her not being alone kept getting stronger and more dangerous. "Wha…" She said as she suddenly found herself on the hospital balcony not sure how she got their.

"Kira" a voice said behind her. She turns around and saw what she fears most in the world. Masao holding a butterfly knife and her stepfather standing beside him. (Harumi: Ok for the people who are not familiar with the real story Kira's step father has raped her and tried to do it again. And Masao had tried to murder Kira on the Balcony she's standing or now falling on.) Kira suddenly feels weak in the knees.

"Kira come here. I'm soo sorry."Her stepfather said with a grin.

"Kira you don't belong here leave now" Masao said. Then the most teriffying thing happens, the two of them start to form or mold together to make one body. Finally they have two heads but one body.

"Kira" The heads say in union "Come here"

"NO.NO" Kira saids and crouches down and closes her eyes.

When she opens them she's sitting in her bed drenched in cold sweat. She looks around the room for any sign of the body. Then in the corner of her eye she sees Maso, and her step father. They walk to the edge of the bed and masao says

"your not going to excape me again." Then she feels something wet and squshy lying beside her. Rei laying their dreanched in his own blood a cut slashed acrossed his neck.

"Rei Rei no" Kira said then the rain starts to fall and her father and Masao throw their heads back in laughter. Then lightning goes off and suddenly masao and her father mold together in the hideous creatcher. Then they suddenly stop laughing and walk tword Kira grab her shoulders and shake her "No,No leave me alone nooo"

"Kira, Kira are you all right?" Says a voice so close yet so far away. She opens her eyes not sure when she closed them and sees Rei gently shaking her."Kira?".

"OH my god" Kira says as she looks into her husbands eyes and breacks down and cries.

Harumi: Well that was different. I was never expecting that to happen. Wait Kira why didn't you tell me about that dream?

Kira:Umm, that was one Dream that Terrifyd me more than anything elts. It terrifyd me more than it sounds I couldent sleep for two days strait and kept seeing that monster in my head over and over.

Rei: I thought that you Were just stressed about something. Why didn't you tell me? Of all the people why not me?

Kira: same reason as the other? (she says this as a questin even though its ment to be a comment.). well does the writer have any thing to say?

Me" Nope not really just that I'm working on typing the next chapter…

Rei: wait why does he know about your dream?

Me: Umm Magic (I inch away)

Rei: Well let me show you how much I belive in magic (clench fists an start to walk tword me) 

Me: Umm how bout not I don't think I need to see

Rei: Oh but you do (He says this as he smiles evily).

Me:umm well bye (I run away and Rei follows).

Rei: com here you.. you I don't know what to call you

ME: How bout nothing

Rei: Fat chance

Me:um, well bye to the readers (I say this while running.)see all of you later for the next chapter and hopfully I wont be in the hospital but hay you never know.

Everyone: stops(inclusing me and Rei) wve at you and says bye (Rei starts casing me and I start to run AGAIN until…)

To be continued in the next chapter. Bye.


	14. sunrise

**Chapter 14: Sunrise**

**Disclaimer: in this chapter I own no characters**

Rei: Hello. How are you people doing today? Good, good (I hope!) as you can tell the writer is not here today.

Harumi: Ya. But Rei why don't you tell them why (turns toward Rei with hands on her hips.).

Kira: yes Rei tell them (with amusement and testiness on her face. Hand across her chest)

Rei: ok, ok stop ganging up on me. Ok I pushed him off a cliff

Kira and Harumi together: No you didn't

Rei: Ya I know but it sounds better this way (Anger o both Harumi and Kira face). Fine I chased him till he passed out he's in the hospital but he's recovering.

Me in the hospital: (I'm listening to the radio). Ya no thanks to you

Kira: Ya, but you still shouldn't have been chasing him

Rei: uh I'm going to read the story

/ Story begins /

Kira wakes up to find Rei shaking her gently then she breaks down and cries (Kira: Stop smiling: Rei: me smile never Kira: men). Shortly after Kira and Rei are in the kitchen drinking tea (Rei: before I forget its Wednesday morning at 6:30)

"You ok" Rei asked gently as he sat next to Kira.

"Ya" Kira sighed, "it was just a dream. Just a really bad dream"

"Well bad dream or not you were screaming loud enough to wake the dead. I'm surprised Alice isn't awake."

"Ya well… um I rather not talk about it." She said.

"Ok" Rei hesitated. "Hey Kira?"

"Uhuh" she answered

"Lets cuddle up together outside and watch the sun come up!" He said with a smile

"Uhuh. Just for the record you not just using my predicament to your advantage are you?" Kira said with a smile.

"Um, the thought never crossed my mind" He said with an innocence smile. "I mean what kind of person would I be if I took advantage of you when you're like this".

"Ya and the thought of being **outside** doing **nothing **but watching the sunset is the only thing you thought about?" Kira asked playfully.

"Never! How could you think that of me?" He said with mock hurt

"Men" she said a little louder than she meant to "cannot live with um can live without them."

"Hey!" He said with innocence and mock hurt

"Well its true" She said "You all have a one track mind all you think about is 'food and sex'"

"That's not true! But since we're talking about food" He said as if this is the most casual conversation in the world

"See what I mean I bet you've already forgotten about the rising Sun." she said and motioned out side.

"Nope watch this!" he said and walked into the hall to get into the hall closet. He opened the closet pulled out a blanket turned around and walked into the kitchen. "Now then lets go," He said as he nudged her closer to the door.

"Hey don't forget the cups its cold out there."

"Who needs cups? We'll keep each other warm the old fashion way it works just as well. We cuddle up inside the blanket". He said this and nudged her gently to the fenced in yard.

They both look up and see there just in time "Wow" Kira said, "it's so beautiful." Outside was the sky outlined in blues and purples, and within it was reds and orange mixed together to create a perfect scene. Kira cuddles closer to Rei they are now lying on their backs facing the sky. As the sky grew gradually brighter the blues and purple faded away leaving the sky looking like it was on fire. "Wow," Kira said with enthusiasm. "You know the sad thin g is that in all my life this is the first sunset I've ever seen. But I'm glad I saw it with you."

"Ya, I'm glad too. Kira?" Rei asked

"Ya?" She looked over at him with pure joy and love.

"I love you." He said back with his eyes looking straight into Kira's with the same love and joy she gave him.

"I love you too." She answered back

"Ya know I think well be together forever." Rei said

"You better believe it" Kira laughed

-They spent about a half an hour outside talking watching the sky gradually grow brighter and brighter, turning from a deep fire to a deep land of peace. By the time they went back inside it was about 7 o'clock and were doing their usual hustle and bustle.

-Audience: Awwww

Rei: Ya, Ya that was a good chapter now I feel almost bad for the writer.

Harumi: Ya right

Rei: Ya your right oh well ok see you Guys later. Bye

Everyone: Bye

/ Here and now /

Hi guys I hope you don't mind this I know it goes out of he chapter but I just wanted to say I'm sorry for taking so long to put this up. But I also wanted to dedicate this chapter to Amy, Linda, and Paul Marchisotto who has just died in a plane crash. And to Amy thanks for being a friend who I can count on. I hope that even in the next life you can have many friends and know even with you gone from here that you are loved bye many people. You had so much to live for and you had to leave so abruptly but you should know that you are in all of our hearts and will not be forgotten. We will miss you forever and even when we get old and grey and in our mind we forget our hearts will forever remember. Ya you guys are probably saying what in the world is he talking about so ill tell you Saturday 5/27/06 one of my friends had died in a plane crash to Fall River Mills the bodies of Amy and her Mother Linda were recovered but the father was not. I just wanted people to know that you can have friends but when they die so young (15) it hurts all their friends. Amy was a kind if person who made friends with every one and that she will live on in the heart of her sister and other family. Ok thanks for reading this and I know this is a sad ending to a good story but just wish for people to know (even if you don't know her) that she will be remembered bye VV **sniffle** may you rest in peace forever and protect us all. Amy I will see you again I promise. ok guys the next chapter is in progess by now


	15. letter part 1

**Chapter 15: the letter part 1**

**Disclaimer: I own not even a pg. Of mars so that means I own no characters except for Alice and the guy at Rei work for some unknown reason I cannot think of his name ok on with the story. I will find it and put it in later ok see you.**

Me well I'm back but I'm not reading. And guess what that beeping in my head stopped (in my head: beep, beep) damn it I spoke too soon I swear. Ok while I try to get the beeping to stop here's Tatsuya.

Tatsuya: Yello. Today I'm reading the fifteenth installment of the "3 years after" story. For the people who don't know their manga this came out of the manga "mars". Um lets backtrack a little lets see we have seen a little glimpse of Rei at work and we will g back in one of the next chapters we've pretty much focused on Kira for the time being. We have also learned that Reis father is gong out with someone but who…? Now the last two chapters we have had an excruciatingly bad dream and a lovable ending of another night with a lovable sunset (I cannot believe I had just said that). Ok without any ado let the story begin.

Kira: it's about time.

/ Story begins /

-Kira and Rei come back into the house and got ready for the day ahead of them. At around 7:30 Kira woke Alice (Kira: who's never a morning person. I wonder where she got that from I know it's not from me. Rei: I dun no ) who groggily got up for breakfast. After eating Alice got most of her spunk back and is now running around the house. Kira and Rei are talking.

"Ok we need a plan" Rei said

"And maybe a restraining order" Kira sighed.

Alice runs in with an envelope yelling "Letter, letter" Rei looks at Kira and Kira looks at Rei. Alice runs over to Rei and Kira with the letter in hand.

"Alice" Rei said "Please give me that letter and go with mommy and get dressed."

Alice looked at the letter and shrugged. She gave the envelope to Rei and he took it. The letters 'R-E-I' where labeled clearly over the face of it.

-Tatsuya: ok we're going to take a minute break so lets review a little. In chapter 10 I think I had a little contest the first question was who is Reis father going out with? Anyone hello oh yes.

Audience member: umm Kira's mother?

Tatsuya: darn was it that out their well yes I know it's a surprise but I'm not too sure if I was ever going to say it so their ok not your minute should be up unless you're a really fast reader ok on with the show or story…

-Kira takes Alice to her room and helps her get dressed. Rei is still sitting at the table staring at the letter debating whether to open it or not or just put it up somewhere. He put it on counter and Kira walked into the room. He'd find a place to put it later. He'd open it when things calmed down.

"Ok" Kira said as she walked in with Alice into the kitchen"Hey your still dressed."

"Huh" he said snapping out of his thoughts.

"Alice has pre-school today and your not even dressed. Plus don't you have work or have you forgotten about that too.

"Uh" He looks down and realizes he's still in his PJ's "Damn it"

Kira laughs "go hurry unless you want to be late." He rushes out the door almost running into the counter already forgotten about the letter underneath lots of papers. After about 30 minutes and 2 tries to get his close clothes right (Kira: first time his pants were right but his shirt was on backwards.)

"OK, ready." He said as he buttoned up his shirt. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a dress up shirt.

"Aren't you going to wear a suit to work?" Kira asked

"The up about owning a company is that I can wear whatever I want. And you do realize you ask that every time."

"Ya but… oh never mind. I'll see you tonight."

"What your not coming to the shop today?" Rei asked

"No Harumi has the day off today so we're going to spend some quality time together. Can you pick Alice up today?"

"Hey I'm the one who has to work. Why cannot you pick her up our going to be home all day?"

"I cannot I wont be here" Kira said simply

"What not be here? What do you mean you wont be here?"

"Just as I said. But I cannot tell you where it's a secret that you'll figure out later. Will you please pick her up today?" Kira said bating eyelashes at him.

"Hmm", Rei said "Fine but only because you said please" Rei laughed

"Oh is that the time." Kira said looking at the clock "Rei you need to go or you'll be late."

"Ok Alice lets go." Rei said as he gets out of the chair he had just sat on.

"Huh?" She asked

"Humm what could it be it starts like shoo… schoooool"

"School oh school" she said excitedly.

"You know I think she's the only kid in the whole world who could be exited about going to school." Rei murmured

"Ohh kids go, go" Kira said rushing them out.

"What's the rush?" Rei laughed "you seem like you want us gone." Rei said

"Umm, I think the fact that your about to be late is why I'm rushing you out." Kira sighed.

"Umhm, fine, ok shorty lets go." He said to Alice

"Hey I not short", she said and stood up with dignity all three and a half feet of her.

"Ok, ok I take it back your not short…" Rei said but was cut off

"Ding dong ding dong. Dong ding, ding dong" the clock went and cut Rei off.

"Oh shit lets go Alice. I'll see you later honey" Rei says to Kira

"Bye says Kira half laughing kissing Rei and Alice on the cheek.

Rei leaves and Kira cleans up the kitchen. She has the dishes done and everything clean when she notices a letter on the counter and picks it up.

"What's this" she says to herself "Should I open it? Or should I leave it alone? Ill just open it and set it on the table for Rei to see he wont mind at least I hope he wont." She opens the letter and 3 pictures fall out one of her one of Alice and the third was of Rei laying on the cement with blood all around him. "Oh my god."

"Ding dong" a voice says at the front door.

"Kira you ready to go… Kira" Harumi said.

"Letter… Letter" Kira said not taking her eyes off the letter.

/ the end /

Tatsuya: That was a different story thanks for staying.

Me: ya I know that I may not be able to write the next chapter for a while im using a friends computer. But until then bye bye.


	16. letter part 2

**Chapter 16: the letter part 2**

**Disclaimer: I feel so bad when I write these because I know I own nothing for any mars I also know I own not even one manga in the world not one I get my manga from the library how sad is that oh well I also own no characters in this story except the guy at Reis work and Alice ok on with the story**

Me: hello peeps and peepet's how's life? Good, good (like I can really hear you). Ok guys at the end of chapter 14 I had put a little sentiment about a plane crash. Just to get this strait I put it in the story to information you not to depress anyone so I'm sorry if it did. I just want people to know what's going on in their world but enough about that. Ok we all know what time it is especially if you go to school lets scream it **SUMMER IS FINALLY HEREEEEEEEE.** Yes the time where we all run amuck and get into as much trouble as we can. Ok and to my 7 reviewer's thank you for the reviews it took about to minutes to review me out of your busy schedule so thanks. Ok on with the story. (I started this at the beginning of summer vacation).

Harumi: Wait you didn't even say who was going to read the story.

Me: ohh sorry (smiling slightly) got caught in the moment

Kira: well fine ill say who reads its Akitaka.

Akitaka: since when am I reading this story?

Kira: Since your name went n the list.

Akitaka: Fine I'll read but I wont be happy about it. (He picks up some papers) "It was a dark stormy night."

Harumi: that's not how it goes!

Akitaka: I know but I've always wanted to say that. 'Letter... Letter' Kira said not taking her eyes off the letter...

/ The story begins //

"Kira? Letter? Huh?" Harumi said confused, then she saw the pictures. "Oh-My-God" Harumi reaches down to regain balance then she picks up a picture puts it down and picks up the letter, and reads:

Dear Rei and Kira,

Hello and happy birthday. I've enclosed pictures of some of my fondest memories. Rei we need to talk, and if your reading this Kira you have a pretty daughter, you should watch her very carefully. I would hate for something to happen to her.

Love always

Masao

Kira and Harumi stare absently at the letter, both are both seeing it and not. Kira had a vision of her dream and Harumi had a vision of Rei in the hospital, both takes an intake of breath. Then they both look at each other feeling like the will to move has just left and the only thing there is the feeling like everything has been lost.

"I'm going to call Rei" Kira said to no one in particular and walks over like she's some kind of machine that hasn't been oiled in a long time. She picks up the phone and dials the number

"Rinnnggg...Rinnngg... Click (sound of fumbling) hullo?" Kensuke said in his voice he is forced to ask sweetly.

"Hi Is Rei their?" Kira asks

"Umm, Yes may I ask who is calling?"

"This is Kira his wife." Kira said flatly

"Oh hey how are you doing?"

"I'm fine now please give Rei the phone its extremely important."

"I'm sorry but Rei asked not to be disturbed his in a meeting with a possible employee." Kensuke said

" I don't care" Kira said angrily " Give him the phone now"

" I can't I was told..." Kensuke started to say but Kira cut him off.

" I don't give a dame what you were told give him the phone **NOW**." Kira screamed. (Akitaka: now hopefully you peeps are familiar with manga of any sort but imagine Kira's head coming out of the phone her hair is black and spiky eyes are red and black triangles an a snake tongue. Weird huh? Ha-ha. Kira: what's going on here what did you do? Akitaka: nothing.)

"Ok, ok ill get him just keep your head on." Kensuke said with something that Kira didn't catch. Kira Heard a door open and close and mutter something to Rei.

"Honey I'm going to have to call you back and please stop scaring the help." Rei said

"Rei" Kira said in a horse voice just lost all will to fight and collapsed.

"Kira" Rei heard Harumi say.

"Rei, Kira ok she just collapsed"

"Ok...ok" Rei said softly " She collapsed and she's ok?"

"Rei just shut up and listen ok?" Harumi said sternly

"Ok" Rei turned around to the man sitting in the chair. "I'm sorry but will you give my a minute theirs an emergency at home?"

"Yes sure its fine" he said

Rei goes out the door and closes it "ok what happened?"

"You got a letter."

"So… oh shit, she found it crap." Rei said hitting his head on the wall "What?" Harumi asked, "No wait let me read this." Harumi reads the letter and explained the pictures. There was a long pause until Harumi said "Rei? You ok? Well I know you're not ok but for the moment are you going to be ok?"

"I'm fine I'll be over right after this meeting." Rei said as if his whole world came crashing on his shoulders.

"Ok I'll stay here and help Kira."

"Ok thanks." Rei hung up with Harumi. Then Harumi sits next to Kira and explains to her what he said

"You ok?" Harumi Asked

"Ya, you hungry" Kira asked

"You can think of food at a time like this, geese." Harumi laughed.

"Ok, then I guess this means we aren't going out" Kira sighed

"You know what?" Harumi asked

"Huh, what?" Kira said

"I think you've gotten stronger." Harumi said sounding proud

"How so?" Kira said skeptically

"Well, way back when, when you were nice and innocent…" Kira cuts her off.

"I was ever nice and innocent," Kira laughed

"Ya…" Harumi laughs too "well back then I don't think you'd be able to handle this. I think since you have been with Rei you have gotten some of his strength and he has gotten some of you softness."

"Really" Kira said thoughtfully " You know I think your Right… and you know what?"

"What?"

"You have been a big help too. I think you're the best friend any person could ever have!"

"Really? That's soo nice" Harumi said and gave Kira a hug

"Ya."

"Well now that we have that out of the way how about some of your exquisite food." Harumi said suddenly growing very serious.

"I knew it" Kira said throwing her hands up in the air like she has just been defeated. " You have a one track mind." She said laughing.

"Sooo, what's your point I thought I was your best friend." Harumi laughed.

"oh well foods coming up but you cannot touch it till its done."

the girls laugh all the way to the kitchen, for the moment all their problems are what food their going to cook up at the time being. And Rei well lets just leave him to the next chapter.

/ end /

Kira: well that's the end of another one of our boring chapter of our life. Huh?

Rei: Well it could be worse I mean wi could have our life on the line again

everyone laughs

Harumi: Hey it could be my story

Kira: ya I think that would put me to sleep

Harumi: Hey

-bikering in backround

Me:well befor another fight breacks loose I must say goodbye and I hope you all had an exalent summer and with you all a good year.

// extra

ok its time yet again to get back to reality and for me to say its 9/11 and wee know what that means. I wanted to tribut this Chapter to all the men and women who last their life of the lives of their loved ones. Also I wish to thank all of the firemen and women along with the police officers who helped save the lives of the people. And last if any of you wish to see a move that has a great picture of what it was like try watching "The World Trade Center" very good movie. Thanks to my readers and I will update as soon as I can type up my next chapter ok see ya and Rest in peace and I hope you all are in a better place.

Thanks to all for reading this

Wizy123 : ).


	17. Rei to the rescue

Chapter 17: Rei to the rescue

Disclaimer: I own no peoples in this story for the exception of Alice, Kensuke, and Mr. Kamatomi and Family.

Rei: well as you can remember we left off when I had gotten that letter and Kira read it before I had a chance to. When she read it she realized I was a bad note and freaked.

Kira: hey who wouldn't? As I recall you freaked too.

Rei: ya well. Any way… I get a call and Harumi explains to me what the letter had said and what the pictures looked like. Now this Chapter is what happens after I get the call from Harumi.

Kira: I was there too. And nice way to change the subject.

Harumi: ya but you collapsed

Kira who's side are you on?

Harumi: yours umm I'm going to leave now

Rei: Lets stop and read ok on with the show.

/ The story begins /

Ok Time is where Rei has just gotten off the phone with Harumi. He no also has moved back into his office and continues his interview for the new worker of the shop.

"Well sorry about that Mr. Kamatomi. It was an emergency." Rei said not quite there.

"Are you ok, you seem a little I don't know lost?" He said caringly.

"Oh its nothing lets just finish this interview."

"Ok. Well let's see I'm 30 years old I live with my children a girl and a boy, and my wife Kyoko. I have worked before but I quit my last job." Mr. Kamatomi began.

"Why did you quit your last job?" Rei asked suspiciously

"Well my wife and I thought maybe we should move from where we were living. We used to live in California but we moved here." (real time: for some reason I couldn't figure out where they lived the day I started this I knew but now I don't. I think it was Japan but I maybe wrong if anyone know will you plz tell me thx. On with the show.)

"Why did you move?"

"You ask a lot of questions don't you." Mr. Kamatomi laughed

"Well that's one of the perks of being a boss." Rei said some f his tension leaving. "I used to live in California too, what part did you live in?"

"I lived in Long Beach, you?"

"I used to live with my Aunt, Uncle and Brother In LA."

"You have a brother where is he?" Mr. Kamatomi asked

"He's dead" Rei said straightly

"Oh sorry" Mr. Kamatomi said sadly

"Don't be he was weak. He committed suicide." Rei takes a deep breath. (Rei: its always hard talking about him. For years I had thought it was my fault but then Kira found his suicide note. Kira: I found it by accident when I was looking though his paintings. Rei: Ok now lets go on with the show Kira: you ok? Rei: ya)

"Well let's go on with this shall we." Rei said " so where did you come from?"

"Long Beach." Mr. Kamatomi said snapping back to attention.

(Me: yay it's about damn time that someone is from where I live I mean jeez. Rei: is that why you stopped the story. Me: sorry I had a moment on with the story 'again')

"Really I've always went their I like going to the beach."

"Yay."

"Ok its Monday so why don't we finish this on Saturday."

"Ok" Mr. Kamatomi said gathering his things slightly glumly

"Oh ya let me see your info for a sec. There was something you didn't finish." Mr. Kamatomi takes out packet and Rei shows him where he needs to finish "Other than that your as good as gold and you can expect to start work by next Friday."

"Oh really" Mr. Kamatomi said brightening

"Ok well I'll see you on Saturday at 10 o'clock "

"Ok"

"Have a good day Mr. Kamatomi."

Rei waited in silence for a few minutes and started shaking slightly. He starts packing up his things and leaves his office.

"Mr…" Kensuke started to say something

"No time, you watch the shop I will be back later," Rei demanded "Ok?"

"Uh? Ok, fine" Kensuke says confused.

Rei heads out the door to his car _calm down, _(Me: hello just so we are clear I want you to know when I use italic's that means the character is thinking this. Now keep in mind this is the first time I've used this.) _ calm down now. _ Rei orders himself worrying about Kira unknowing their fine and eating happily at home._ She's strong._ _She's probably sitting on the couch talking. She's strong. _He kept telling himself. He sits down and puts his hands on the wheel, and then he puts the key in the ignition and starts the car. As he's driving home a thought occurs to him _what if Masao does something, would he be that stupid? I swear to god that he touches any of the people I love I will kill him. I will wrap my hands around his scrawny little neck and kill him. _In no time he was at the front door to his home he takes a deep breath and turns the car off. He jogs up the walk and opens the front door and hears laughter. "Kira," Rei calls out startled

"Oh Rei we're in the kitchen eating come and join up" Kira says happily

Rei walks into the Kitchen and finds Harumi and Kira eating happily away as if they didn't have a care in the world. "Umm I guess you feel better huh?" Rei said

"Ya Harumi helped a lot. Thanks for coming to the rescue though you're the best."

"I don't knowww" Harumi laughed, "This food is pretty good." Kira hits Harumi lightly against the head and they both break out laughing.

"Kira are you ok you seem a little I don't know drunk or possibly high."

"Ya I'm fine Harumi helped me understand that I have some of the best friends in the world and they would never let anything bad happen to me, and I'm thankful for that." Kira said seriously looking both at Rei and Harumi.

"Ok well now that you're in capable hands I'll go back to work."

"No stay, eat and talk." Kira said

"I cant I said I'll be back when I'm done and I'm done."

"Hey you know you cannot resist my cooking."

"Foood. Foood" Kira and Harumi says together

"Ok, ok I'll stay"

"Yay…"

/ End //

Rei: well that was something.

Kira: Ya again I'm sorry you came all the way down to the house

Rei: I would have done it again I'm just happy you were ok

Harumi: well any ways this is the end of the 17th installment of three years after.

Me: Ya and I'm still working on the 18th installment and just wait were going to have such a plot twist its not even funny.

Tatsuya: Ya and just so were clear I'm reading again _damn it why me why meeeee_

Me: last but not least, before I finish this I want to thank you all who have reviewed me it makes me soo happy 6-6. Ok bye, bye.


	18. The kidnapping

The Kidnapping

**Disclaimer: I own no things of mars except for my few characters I have made up and the ones I plane on making up.**

Kira: Hey guys how you doing I know there are only a few days till Halloween and let me tell you I'm soo excited.

Rei: Ya I cannot wait to scare the living daylights out of the little children mughahahahah (cough)

Me: Ok lets just finish this chapter and you can explain all your twisted ideas.

Rei: Fine except you're the twisted one.

/ Story begins

"I'm sorry Kira but I have to go I promised." Rei said 

"Again with the 'I'm sorry'," laughed Kira "I already said it was ok"

"I know but I feel bad it's supposed to be a family day."

"Hey weren't you the one who made the arrangement?" Kira said

"Ya" Rei sighed "But I wasn't thinking much I was trying to get out of there to come back here."

"anyway since when is this a family day? You just want to sleep in." silence "no answer"

"Ya" Rei said embarrassed

"Didn't you say that you had the meeting at 10 o'clock?"

"Ya? Oh crap I'm going to be late. Bye..." he said as he kissed Kira and Alice who watching cartoons and is not even paying attention to the world around her. "Bye Alice." Rei says again

"Oh, huh, Bye, bye daddy" Alice says slightly confused (Me: Cartoons will do that to you. Rei: I heard once that if you watch T.V. for a certain amount of time your eyes turn to rectangles. Harumi: you too my mom told me that but she was a little crazy.)

/ 30 minutes later

"Alice are you hungry? Do you want to eat?" Kira asked in between a show (Kira: it's the only time she's paying attention to anything it also helps that the conversation was about food. She's just like her father. Rei: hey)

"Food. Food." Alice said

"Yes. What juice do you want strawberry or grape?" (Real time: I couldn't think of any other flavor) Kira asked

Alice looked as if she was really concentrating on what juice she was going to drink. Then she finally decided, "Gape peese." (Rei: only a three year old can think about juice)

"Ok grape it is". Kira said pouring the juice into a sippy cup and finishing he sandwich and puts it on a plate and puts the plate and cup in front of Alice. "Go ahead and eat it up I'm Gong to clean up then take a long deserved bath Ok."

"Ok." Alice says

"If you need me just give me a holler."

-Kira cleans up the kitchen and heads to her room to get some clothes. Then heads to the restroom and starts her bath. A couple of minutes later Alice is laughing away at some cartoon and Kira is soaking in the tub. But no one knows that someone has crept into the house and is making their way to the living room where Alice is sitting.

"Alice" a voice says so sweet and innocent.

"Huh" Alice says turning around not recognizing the voice.

"Alice come here I have something to give you." The person reaches into their pocket "I have something to give you."

"Ok" Alice says eagerly, she walks over to this person "where is it?"

"Oh my" The person says "I must have left I in my car" he said like he really meant it "Why don't you come with me and get it I even have something for mommy!"

"Ok, I tell mommy." Alice said as she turned around.

"No it's ok here take this note and put it right here." He pointed to the spot where Alice was just sitting. "Now she'll know that you're at my car and you'll be right back. Ok lets go" The person says as she puts the note down and walks with the person to their car. "Oh darn its out of my reach." the person says when he opened the door to reach in "… Can you get it for me its that bag of candy reaching Alice you can get it." His voice changed a little.

-By this point Kira is getting ready to get out of the bath. Alice poor sweet Alice is getting hesitant about going with the man. But she does and as she does the man slams the door runs to the other side and gets in and drives away all before poor Alice can scream.

"Alice" Kira calls as she gets out of the restroom with a towel around her head "Alice where are you she walks into the living room where the TV is playing some carton about a cat chasing a mouse. Then she sees the note and bends down t pick it up and then and sees realizes the handwriting. Her towel falls to the floor.

-Alice is now over the initial shock and is now eating a bag of candy. (Me: hey I cannot make mean Kidnappers.)

"No…" Kira says as she opens the letter:

Dear Kira and Rei,

I hope the birthday party went well. I've taken your darling daughter to teach you a lesson. I've left three notes with three clues on each note to help you find her again. Here are the first three riddles:

I'm full of knowledge

I'm full of fun

Adventure is my favorite

Fantasy I know

Mystery is boring

Romance is too

But if you want them

Just look that's what you do.

2) Round and big I'll be

I can only be a she

When I take you to your destination

You usually only see me

And lastly

3) Within any object theirs always one point

Whether you see it or not

But to cut it out is always bad

For then the whole thing will fall apart.

Have lots of fun.

Always Masao.

/ Story ends

Me well I told you the chapter before you wouldn't like it.

Kira: oh well t will get better I mean I hope it will I'm just still shaken that he would go to such extremes that he would kidnap.

Harumi: He's crazy.

Me: Well as much as I like to be in this conversation just wish to say I'm having a little contest that will end when I put up the new chapter. The prize is that you're smarter than others and an imaginary hug. The contest is to see who can figure out the riddles before anyone other than you does. You can email me the answer and then I will display who won in the next chapter.

Kira: I'm going to give you a hint the second one travels across water.

Rei: oh ya and I forgot to say that yes we do have decorations for Halloween.

Harumi: Whats that got to do with anything?

Rei: Nothing Really I'm just sooooo ready for the holiday.

Me I hate to be your Kid

Rei: Whats that suppost to mean?

Me: Nothing, nothing at all ok guys now we leave you andi wish you good luck on the contest. I probably wont put another chapter up till December sorry. Ok guys what do we say on Halloween.

Everyone: **_HAPPY HALLOWEEN !_**


	19. the shock part 1

Chapter 19: the shock part 1

Disclaimer: you know having to say this over and over again is really boring but here I go. I own no characters in my fun little story. Except for Alice, Kensuke and Mr. Kamatomi if I'm missing anybody shoot me xp.

Kira: another day another dollar. (Whisper: You know unless you're in school then its another day another teacher you want to brutally murder)

Tatsuya: what do you mean "another dollar" were not even getting paid for this.

Kira: I was trying to make a happy comment.

Tatsuya: oooookkkkaaayy

Bickering in the background

Rei: ok before body gets killed (Coughing: Tatsuya) lets see where we left off.

Harumi: You dumb ass (yelling) how can you forget where we left off it's the most important time of your life.

Rei: there were a lot of important times in my life (voice raising) like my wedding for instance. It's kinda hard to remember them all.

Harumi: (shouting) your daughter was kidnapped

-Silence-

Kira: Rei?

Rei: What? (Sounding horribly defeated, lost and confused)

Kira: are you ok?

Rei: Am I ok… am I ok? Lets see I forgot about my own daughters kidnapping what does that mean to you?

Tatsuya: well we have a situation here. But the show must go on.

Kira has picked up the letter and read it. She can hardly comprehend what's going on its like time stood still, even the clock stopped ticking then all of the sudden she heard a scream, It was loud and shrill, she wonders where this screaming is coming from then she realizes its coming from her. Then as suddenly as the screaming started it stopped and weeping took over, with tears that came in rivers. The rivers were never ending it just kept going and going (me: Like the energizer battery. Well at least the bunny anyway.). Then soon she came to realize she had to call Rei, so she got up and drunkenly walked over to the phone.

"Ringgg… ringgg" _calm down _Kira said _I want my baby back._

"Rinnngg… Click… Thank you for calling the motor shop ho can I help you?" A familiar voice said

"Yes this is Kira Kashino, I need to speak with Rei this is extremely important." Said almost starting to cry but somehow help it back.

"Kira? Are you ok, you sound like you've been crying?" Akitaka said over the phone. (Me: two things one, I know that you know this is over he phone but for some odd no apparent reason I wanted to say it. And two, I know that I haven't mentioned Akitaka and his wife for a while but this is the first time they have been the front of the store.)

"No everything is not all right" Kira snapped "Please put Rei on the phone right now."

"Ok hold on" Akitaka said.

Kira can hear walking and then a knock on a door, then she hears the muffled voices of Rei and Akitaka.

"Kira what's wrong?" Rei said worriedly

"She's gone," Kira said with tears in her eyes that she surprisingly held back for so long.

"Who's gone? … Kira who's gone?" Rei said slowly

"Alice… gone" Kira whimpered, "Alice… Gone," She cried in shock.

(Kyoko: Now imagine this, Rei standing right outside his office door then when he hears this he goes white as a sheet. Now your in Akitaka's shoes, Akitaka is standing about 5 feet away to see if Rei may need some help, and Rei turns white. Akitaka hurry's over to help. )

Rei goes white and loses his balance and starts to fall when Akitaka catches him using his prosthetic leg to hold him up

"Gone… gone," Rei repeats over and over.

"Who's gone?" Akitaka asked

By this time Mr. Kamatomi, Kensuke, and Kyoko and their wondering what's going on and to see if they can help.

"Rei who's gone?" Akitaka asked again

"Alice… gone… my baby" Everyone gasps

"H…How?" Kyoko shudders as Akitaka puts Rei down then sits himself in a chair. He too looked white, he already knew how.

"Kidnapped" Rei said

"Oh my" Mr. Kamatomi shuddered

-Everyone takes a moment, and unbearable silence takes over. On the phone you could hear Kira crying on the other line

"Kira" Rei said slowly trying hard not to stutter, " Call Harumi then call my father, I'll be there soon."

"Rei" Kira said her voice hoarse from crying

" I'll be there soon," Rei said as color came back from anger and hate.

"Ok. Rei?"

"What." Rei asked shortly

"I love you" Kira said softly

"I love you too… I'll be there soon"

Rei hangs up and the room suddenly seems so empty." Ok guys," Rei said, " I'm going home"

"I'm coming too." Kyoko said, "Me and Akitaka are" (me: notice they had said me and Akitaka at the time of crisis none cares about grammar)

"Fine hurry I'm leaving now" Rei said as he got up and walk to his office to pack up. "Mr., Kamaomi you have the job as I said before you start on Friday. Kensuke you can take the rest of the day off"

"Ok" both Kensuke and Mr. Kamotomi said at the same time.

-It took all of 30 min. to get everything and everyone together. Kyoko didn't want Rei to drive so she drove (Me: Can you guess why?). By the time they got their Kira was on the phone with a look of shock on her face. Not the shock of her daughter being kidnapped but of something as shocking.

"Oh great she knows" Rei said

/ End

Kira: (crying slightly) oh my I told myself I wouldn't cry, but here I and crying

Tetsuya: Well your daughter was kidnapped so it would be a miracle if you didn't cry.

Harumi: ya. Here (handing Kira a tissue box) at least you remember unlike him. (Pointing at Rei who was tied to a chair with duct tape over his mouth)

Kira: When are you going to let him up I don't think I want to watch this much longer I am his wife after all.

Harumi: oh ok fine but let me take a picture first. Everybody get behind him and take the tape off.

Riiiiipppp

Rei: Yowwwww

Harumi: Ok ready 30 seconds (Harumi gets situated after she set the control and Rei is grumbling)

Everyone: Cheese.


	20. the shock part 2

Chapter: 20 prt2

Disclaimer: I own no mars sadly enough oh well.

Kyoko: hey everyone. This is the 20th installment of 3 year after

Rei: ya and if you remember. I was tied to a chair, and we took a picture.

Harumi: snicker you should see the picture its funny.

Rei: it was not getting angry.

Tetsuke: well it was your fault you were tied up. I mean how do you forget your daughter was kidnapped.

Rei: …

Harumi well you start the story

Kyoko. Ok here we go

/ Begin story

Kira got off the phone with Rei, tears in her eyes she a head ace racing up a million but she knew she had to call Harumi. So, she dialed the number and hit talk.

"Riinng riinng …click. Hello." Tetsuke asked on the other line"

"Tet" Kira whispered

"Kira what's wrong?" Tetsuke said

"Harumi Get in here Kira's on the phone, pick up the other phone." Tetsuke said.

"Why…" Harumi started but was cut off

"Just do it" Tetsuke said. "Now!"

" Kira, hey what's up" Harumi said cheerfully, as she picked up the other line

" Alice was kidnapped" Kira stammered, for the second time this day.

" Oh god" both Tetsuke and Harumi said at the same time.

" How, when, why?" Harumi said confused.

" I took a bath…" tears coming again

"… And when I got out I found a note laying where Alice was sitting, I don't know how but he took her too… sniffle … teach us a lesson." Kira said crying.

" He who? No don't tell me Masao." Tetsuke said sharply

" Yes," Kira cried,

" Why would… sniffle… anyone do this?"

" Because he's so sick and twisted and need's to be shot" Harumi said sharply.

" Ok Kira I want you to go drink some water, knowing you and hearing you, you've been crying and probly needs some water in your system" Tetsuke said sternly.

" Ok but I have to call Rei's dad first." Kira said tearfully.

" Ok, fine, we are on our way over we'll be here in about 45 minutes." Harumi said.

" Ok"

" Kira?" Harumi said softly.

" Yeah" Kira said even softer.

"We will find her, I promise you that, I promise by the friendship I've gained over the years."

" I know Harumi, I know."

-Kira hung up the phone and walked drunkenly to the kitchen with the phone in her hand and picks a bottle of water out of the fridge.

_The house feels so empty with out Alice here._ Kira thinks to herself.

-Imagine this, you have siblings and everyday they make tons, and tons of choices. Then they suddenly leave and the house is filled with silence. Its silence that feels empty.

_My baby_ Kira starts to cry again, she drinks some water and dials Rei's dads phone number on the phone she brought with her. It rings for what it seemed like forever then someone finally, said.  
" This is the Kashino residence can I help you?" a syrupy said from the other side.

" This is Kira Kashino, I need to speak to Mr. Kashino please." Kira said with more normalness then she felt.

" I'm sorry but Mr.Kashino is busy, may I take a message?" the voice said.

"No" Kira said sharply.

" I need to speak to him now, tell him it has to do with his granddaughter."

" Ok, but he is not going to like this."

" I don't care please put him on," Kira said.

" Ok please hold" the voice left and Kira waited until Rei's dad picked up the phone.

" Hello, Kira what's wrong with Alice?" Rei's dad asked.

" Kidnapped, Alice was kidnapped" Kira stuttered, for the third and last time.

" What! No." Rei's dad said.

" God… come here It's your daughter, Alice has been kidnapped." Rei's dad said to someone on his side of the phone.

" Kira?" a familiar voice said over the phone.

"Mom what are you doing there?" Kira said in utter shock.

" I'm well… how can I put this, I'm going out with him."

" What." Suddenly Alice left her mind and the Kira that was for so long closed off suddenly came out.

" Why, how?"

" Well his ex, (me: for the life of me I cannot remember if it was his wife or girlfriend) left him shortly after Rei's near death experience. In addition, we saw each other there at the hospital. I looked into his eyes and saw a deep concern and deep love in the depth of them. Then I looked at his face and…" Kira cut her off.

"Mom" Kira whined like a teenager having their parents doing something embarrassing. Then Kira heard Rei behind her.

"Oh Rei how long have you been their"

" About 4 minutes. Everyone is here too, except their still in the car,"

" Oh what are you…" then she suddenly remembered Alice her teenage years were locked again safely in the dark depth of her memory's then she suddenly started to cry again "moan…sniffle"

"Kira let me have the phone…Dad"

"No let me get him" mumbling in the background and then the sound of a cry (me: keep in mind Kira didn't have a chance to tell her mother of the kidnapping so she had to ask Rei's dad what happened.)

"Rei what happened?"

"I don't know I just got here and Kira's is sitting here on the floor in shock. Actually under any other circumstances it would be funny but…"

"Ya I know" Reis dad cut in. "I'll be over in a few minutes call the police. (Me: Just so you know you have to wait 24 hours before you can call the police.)

"Ya, ok" He hangs up the phone

"Knock…Knock… Rei were coming in." Harumi's voice said with Rage.

"Ok," Rei Yelled" Come on Kira" Rei picks her up and she allows Rei to lead her to the living room where the T.V. is still on playing cartoons. Where the letter is in Harumi's clenched fist. She hands him the letter after he puts Kira on the couch and reads it…

/a few minutes later

"No… that sick…"Rei said Red with anger "I will **KILL **him"

"I know Rei I know I will to." Harumi said with equal anger and with tears running down her face "I will too".

/ End

Harumi: (Sigh) that was difficult

Kira: Ya but only a sad begging can have a happy ending.

Rei: Huh?

Kira: As in if the beginning is crappy the end has to be better

Rei: But this is the end'

Kira: ya the end of the chapter but not the end of life. In my opinion life can always get better.

Tesuya: You weren't thinking that at the time.

Kira: Ya well you should get your kid kidnapped and then tell me what you think. Plus I said I learned it.

Rei: ok guys this is where we will leave off so see ya and happy holidays.

/ Real time

Well I just want to say happy holidays and I hope you have a great year. I hope your new year's is great and you make great resolutions. Ok see ya -.


	21. the first clue

**Chapter 21: The first clue**

**Disclaimer: Sadly enough as I've said before I own no mars except for my four characters and plot.**

Kira: ok guys, today we have a jam packed chapter 

Rei: Jam… yum (licking his lips and laughing.).

Harumi and Kira together: Men

Tetsuya: Hey why am I included in this?

Harumi: you have your reasons (Laughing with Kira)

Akitaka: Ok well, we last left off when everyone has read the letter.

Me: If any of you bothered to participate ill name you at the end of this chapter for the contest.

// Begin

-In the beginning when France and…

Rei: Hey that's not the right script

Harumi: it's the one I got

Rei: Don't you find it odd that France would be mentioned?

Harumi: now that you mention it

Kira: good grief, here this is the right one. (Hands Harumi the script)

Harumi: Thanks

/ Begin (again)

Everyone is in the living room not believing what is going on, and Kira is in Reis arm's crying. The letter is clenched in Reis father hands and then the phone rings. No one bothers to answer it so the phone so the answering machine picks up.

"You have reached the home of Rei, Kira, and Alice. Sorry that we cannot come to the phone right now but if you leave your name number and a brief message we'll get back to you as soon as we possibly can. Masao's voice said over the phone. "… As you know I have your darling daughter…click"

Rei ran over to the phone and picked it up "Masao," Rei spat with more venom in his voice than a baby cobra.

"Aaaah yes Rei be a dear and put me on speaker" Masao said sweetly

"You sick bastard" Rei said but still put him on

"What do you want?" Harumi said

"Oh Haumi! Long time no hear." Masao said sweetly and full of innocence

"Don't you dare speak to me like we're budding you son of a bitch." Harumi hissed

"Temper, temper y dear you don't want something too happen to dear Alice. Now I'm calling to tell you if the police get involved I will kill your darling Alice…"

"Oh-My-God" Kira squeaked

"… Also don't try to trace any calls I make because then you wouldn't have any fun playing Hide-and-and-go-seek. I don't like cheaters." Masao said sharply.

"W… why are you d…doing t…this?" Kira studded

"Because my dear it's fun and to prove anything could happen. Plus Rei is getting too soft and easily cheated." Kira whimpers a dog's whimper and starts to cry.

"The Rules are simple…" Masao started but was cut off

"This is not a game!!" Harumi boomed

"Oh but it is… it's a game for Alice's life!! Now the rules are simple…" silence on the line from everyone waiting (me: ya and the fact that their angry beyond reason) "… as the card said there are three notes with three clues on each note, except for the last one that has one clue with three parts. The third clue will tell you of the location of your daughter all of the clues are close by and some may be closer then you want. Goodbye and have fun in the game of life… Click" a dial tone takes the place of Masao's voice everyone just stood their in shock of what they just heard (Kira: Except for me I'm on the floor in shock of what I just heard). Then after what seemed like forever Rei lifted his hand and turned the phone off. Then their was silence, (me: ok I'm going to try and describe it but if you think it sounds funny sorry) a silence so deep and sad, like a vacuum sucked away everything and left sadness, loneness and HATE! Kira's life seemed to have left her; Kira's joy and happiness left her with her little girl.

"I'll get her back" Kira growled like a demon from hell. " I swear by everything I love and care about I'll get her back." She stood up and said with her newfound strength "Give me the letter"

Everyone watched as Kira walked to a drawer to get some paper and a pencil. Then Harumi gave Kira the paper and watched as she sat herself at the coffee table and work on the letter.

"Ok…" Kira started " Kyoko Harumi and I can start on this…" She said motioning to the papers "… Tetsuya, Rei and Akitaka can get something to eat, for some reason I'm hungry."

"Umm I think that Tetsuya should take my place he's better at riddles then I am" Harumi said "plus, you need a women's touch when it comes to food" She said trying to lighten everyone's mood.

"Fine." Kira said with a blank face "pull up a chair and pick one of the riddles I have the first one"

"I'll take the second one" Kyoko said

"Then it looks like I'll take the last one" Tetsuya said

"Uhuh" Reis father said and everyone was startled, they all forgot that he was there.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot that you were there." Kira said suddenly feeling a little weak.

" I guess I could go tell your mother what has happened."

"I'm sorry theirs nothing for you to do" Kira said sadly

"It's ok ill probably get in the way any way" He said with a forced laugh

Kira walked over to Rei's father and gave him a hug "we'll keep you posted" She said as she let him go

" Go find her, I know you can"

" Ya!" Kira said

Reis father left and Kira sat back down at the table. Kira, Kyoko and Tetsuya worked on the notes for about an hour and a half. Long enough for Rei, Harumi and Akitaka to get back with the food. Then after brain killing working…

"I've got it", Kyoko yelled with pride

"Huh?" Kira said in her own little world

"I got the riddle its…" she was cut off by Rei and Harumi running into the room and Akitaka following shortly after.

"What's with the screaming?" Rei said

" I wasn't screaming I was yelling. And I was just about to say I just figured out the Riddle." Kyoko said matter-of-factly.

"Well what is it?" Rei said excitedly

"It's a ship."

"Huh?" Tetsuya said

" Well look the clues are their, a ship can only be a ship and at the harbor you see a lot of them."

"Ohhhh" Tetsuya said

"What about you, what do you got?" Kyoko asked Tetsuya.

"I think it's a library or a bookstore I'm not sure which one. I'm positive its not a video because a place of books is full of knowledge god I cant think which one." Tetsuya sighed.

"I have an idea" Harumi said excitedly "Isn't there a library up the street?"

"Ya" Kira said

"Well that's a whole lot closer than any book store." Harumi said "Kira what did you get?"

"I got middle," Kira said flatly

"Huh?" Harumi asked

"The answer is middle"

"Ok, library, middle and ship" Rei said

"Oh at the library they have a section on section he middle of the books about ships. Lets go"

Everyone piled into a 5 people car and drove to the library. When they got to the library they asked to be directed to the section on ships, when the librarian left they tore every book off the shelf and looked for anything that had to do with ships. After another fifteen minutes, they went though every book and left Kira in tears because they didn't find anything

"Oh Kira" A sweet milky voice said behind the her

"Oh good I've been looking for you we have a book for you that a sweet little boy dropped this off a couple of hours ago and asked us to give this to you." The lady said behind the counter. "We were about to put it back thinking that you wouldn't show up and we cannot really hold the books" She continued as she pulled a book out from under the counter. On the cover was a picture of a giant white ship.

-Kira reached over and grabbed it then she gently opened the book like it would explode then she opened it to the middle. Sitting on the middle of the page was an envelope the read KIRA on the front of it.

"Kira?" Rei said, "What are you doing?" He said not noticing the book in her hands.

She blinks a tear out of her eyes and looks up and the lady who helped her was gone. And sitting in front of her was a white feather; She gently picked up the feather and turns around to Rei with tears of happiness in her eyes. Rei sees the letter in her hands and lets out a giant sigh of relief.

"Lets go home and figure this out" Kira said.

/ End

Me: This took a long time to write. I kept erasing and rewriting and tearing it in half but now that I'm finished I'm happy yay. I may hear a little grief but sue me I haven't been able to type for two weeks. Well the lady Kira talked to was an angel, I love to put supernatural and I've been waiting for the perfect time to do it. This angel will come again in the later chapters.

Kira: why would they give you grief if you couldn't put this story up?

Me: you don't know the people well do you

Kira: Well…

Tetsuya: Well now we're so see ya guys.


	22. the second clue

**Chapter 22: The second clue**

**Disclaimer: I own no mars but I own a lot of the characters imagine that ohhh well.**

Me: Hello again and welcome to the next installment of "Three years after". Today and we have a guest with us. She, who we name as Casper for lawical reasons…

Kira: lawical is that even a word?

Me: no but I don't care. Any way Casper wrote the third riddle in this happy little tale.

Kira: this tale is not happy

Casper: Hello, even though I didn't have much of a choice.

Kira: Well hi its good to meet you. I'm Kira and this is my husband Rei (formalities going…)

Everyone: Hi

Me: Well we left off where Kira found the next clue at the library.

Kira: Ya… Hey I have an idea I think Casper should read.

Casper: No you should read... I'm fine really.

Kira: no I insist (holding papers out for Kira to take.

Casper: ok but just keep in mind Dave you owe me (takes papers from Kira)

Me: Righhhhhhttttttt

Casper: ok let's start

/ Start

-Kira just found the letter in a book that was on "hold" for her at the public library. A lady with a milky voice gave her the book and left but oddly enough that in her place was a single white feather (which is now being held in her hand). They are now sitting in one car (now keep in mind this is a 5 person car and we have like 7 people in it.)

"Almost their" Kira whispered to herself "Alice we're coming"

"Kira" Harumi said grabbing Kira's hand "I promise we'll find her, and if theirs one hair missing from her body I will promise to kill him more than I plan too." Harumi said forcefully, Her eyes filled with so much hate that is she were to just look at something it would burn right though it even if it was 6 inch iron. They looked so fierce that they looked like hell itself was burning within them.

"I know we will and with this next clue it will be easier," Kira said sadly

-They took about 10 more minutes to get home. When they got home it was about 5:00 p.m., so Kira got in the kitchen to cook while everyone did what they needed to do. Then they all went into the kitchen. So they could open the letter.

"Ok…" Kira said as she put the lid on the pot of ramen to cook. "…This has to set for 20 minutes and then we eat." She sets the egg timer for it to ring in 20 minutes and sets onto the counter.

"Lets open it." Rei said picking up the letter.

In Kira's hand is the feather that she got at the library and is turning it in her hand. Then she takes the letter from Rei "Ok ill do it. Let me open it."

"Ok, you sure?" He asked softly

"Ya." She said with force.

-Everybody grew extreamy quiet. They huddled around Kira, Harumi and Rei put a hand on Kira's shoulder. Kira slowly opend the envolope at each tear everyone took a sharp breath like it was going to explode. Then finally she took out a single pice of paper.


	23. the last clue

**Chapter 23: The last clue**

**Disclaimer: Ok I own no character disregarding my few I created.**

Me: Well welcome back to the 23ed installment of "3 years after". We have Casper with us again to read

Casper: Hiya!!

Kira: well we left off on kind of…umm…I dunno I guess for lack of words serious terms would describe it.

Harumi: ya Akitaka and I are sitting at the table staring at nothing in particular

Rei: and I'm doing the dishes

Tetsuya: Kyoko, Kira and I are working on the riddles

Kyoko: so without further ado lets begin.

/Start

Kira, Tetsuya and Kyoko are sitting at the coffee table in silence beating themselves to try and solve the riddles. Rei, Akitaka and Harumi are now sitting at the table tiring to cheer each other up.

"Yes…" Kira yelled and Rei, Akitaka and Harumi ran out to the living room except for Akitaka who wobbled in because of his fake leg "Yes I did it I cannot believe I didn't solve it earlier." Kira yelled joyfully

"You got it" Rei asked

"Ya it's a 'girl' sugar…spice…and everything nice… it was so simple."

"That's great what about you two" Harumi asked

"Well I keep getting fish but I know its not it, I mean it gives all the qualities of a fish but the last part 'but he is my brother' I cannot figure it out." Kyoko said sadly

"What about you Tetsuya" Rei asked

"I don't know." He sighed

"Well what do you think it is?"

"That's the thing, I'm not sure I think it's a house or something like it " Tetsuya said with the same sadness as Kyoko.

"Its ok Tetsuya ill help you." Harumi said

"Ya and I'll help Kyoko." Kira said

"Umm I guess well just sit over there" Rei said pointing to a couple of chairs but no one was paying any attention.

Time passed and there were minimal results then Kyoko yelled, "Yes"

"We did it" Kira yelled

"What is it?" Rei asked excitedly

"A mermaid." Kyoko said happily

"A mermaid?" Rei asked

"Ya, that's why I thought it was a fish and why its mans brother." Kyoko replied

"Ohh I get it"

"What about you Tetsuya what do you got" Rei asked

"I got it but your not going to like it." Tetsuya said sadly.

"Why would I not like it? You got it?" Kira asked

"It's room," Tetsuya said

"See what's wrong wi… oh god" Kira said and ran out of the room

"Where'd she go?" Rei said confused

"Alice's room." Tetsuya said

"Why?"

"The riddle said a girls room with a mermaid"

"Oh god" Rei said than ran out of the room and everyone else followed.

When everyone got to the front door of Alice's room they found Kira going threw the pillows on the bed where the big picture if the little mermaid was. She searched to no avail then she realized the picture. She turned around and in front of her was a painting of a mermaid that Kira made for Alice's third birthday. She gently moved the painting over and on the back was an envelope with the letters K-I-R-A in big bold letters

"I got it" Kira whispered to herself "The last clue"

"That bastered how'd he get in here?" Rei said

"Though the window" Kyoko said angrily pointing at the open window

"When did he get in here?" Kira said

"Either when we were at the library or when he took Alice.

-Kira sat on the bed for a few more seconds before she had the strength or the will to get up and go to the living room. Finally everyone was situated around the coffee table and Kira opened the letter and read aloud:

"Dear Kira and Friends, (me: doesn't it sound more evil when he says 'and friends' sry just had to ask.)

You are now holding the last part of the 3 clues to find your daughter. Don't worry she's fine except possibly a little thinner. Oh well I guess we'll see you, you better hurry though I think she's getting hungry and we're running out of food. One last thing this last clue has only one riddle, but it has three parts. This is the riddle that tells you were to go.

A place in your past

So far in your past

A place where your lives were your own

Where you lived carefree

With minimal things

A place of your own

This is where you'll find

The things in your past

And your future.

-Silence fell over every body while they thought over what it meant. Then everybody sat down to think, think, and think.

"Hmm, I wonder" Rei said

"What?" Kira

"Ok I think I know the answer." He said

"Ok what is it?" Kira said happily

"It's a home but I thinks it's an apartment home."

"Ok that shouldn't be too hard we only lived in two, the first one was torn…" Kira stopped in realization.

"They turned it into a factory it's not quiet done but its done enough." Rei said sadly

"What?" Harumi said

"You remember the first apartment we lived in?" Rei asked

"Ya so what? It was torn down and turned into a factory…" Harumi just realized the answer to the riddle. "But why it's not even an apartment any more?" Harumi asked confused  
"Just that is not being used and that the first place Kira and I lived together in." Rei said "And it's a place of a lot of firsts." So no one could hear but Kira, whom blushed

"Ok lets go" Kira said as she went to get her keys "but lets take two cars this time." Everyone laughs at the sight of everyone packed in a 5-seat car.

When everyone was in their cars and driving to the factory, they didn't notice the van following them at least no one did except for Kira. Then finally the factory came into view and everyone pulled to the side of the road. The van kept going until it got to the next corner and turned until it got out of sight. Then everyone got out of their cars they walked up to the gate with an envelope attached to it. On the front of the envelope it said, "open me".

"Well this is it" Rei said clutching Kira's hand and taking the envelope of the fence with the other.

"We're coming baby," Kira said

"We're coming" Harumi and Tetsuya agreed

/End

Kira: well that's the end of this chapter

Me: Yes and there are only 2 left

Casper: well I've got to go, keep me posted

Harumi: its good to meet you

Kira: Yes very good

Rei: Well I guess I say bye

/ Read this

Ok I have 2 chapters left and I want to thank my reviewers in my last chapter so if you want to be thanked review me ok thanks and hope you like this chapter.


	24. Alice time dont kill me

**Chapter 24: Alice's time**

**Disclaimer: I own all the characters in this chapter except for Masao**

Me: Ok I'm writing this to show how Alice's kidnapping is going. I can't really call it kidnapping because she's having fun at least until the end. And just to say this may not be long, and this is just an extra chapter. Please feel free to kill me at the end of this chapter and review but I promise it will be a whole lot better sorry.

/Start

-This starts in an enclosed room with a T.V. and toys. A little girl of three and a half years of age and is sitting in front of the T.V. Chewing on gummy bears. Two men are who are in their late 20's early 30's are sitting their watching her.

"This is a kidnapping its babysitting job". The oldest man said. He has black hair and is heavily built; he is average height and has army pants and a t-shirt on.

"Calm down Yu (the name of him not You)" The other man for the fourth time today. He was chubbier than the other guy but he was taller, he has brown hair and baggy clothes on. " We're getting paid, so what if its babysitting that just means we have less to do, than if we were to watch some one Kidnapping."

Yu grumbled about something and got up from his chair t change the channel.

"Cartoons." Alice wines

"No" Yu snapped "I've had to watch your stupid cartoons all (beeeeeep) day, I'm not watching them any more."

"Cartoons" Alice screams over and over again.

"Shut up." Yu yelled "Takino get her to shut up."

"Well you turned the cartoons off." Takino shrugged not seeming to mind the noise.

"How can you stand this, doesn't it bother you?"

"I lived with 5 kids this is nothing." Takino shrugged again

-Time went by and the 2 men took turns to sleep and watch Alice. They fed her twice, lunch and dinner and that was it (except for the candy), and then they heard someone behind them.

"Alice" A sweet sing song voice said, "How are you"

Alice turned around to see Masao standing at the doorway, "Huh?"

"Oh hi I'm a friend of your mommy and daddy."

(Me: you (beep) mother (beep) if I could I'd wrench your scrawny little neck.)

He said softly "Now your mommy and daddy are coming to pick you up. We're going to play a little game its called 'fool the parents' do you know how to play?"

Alice shook her head

"Ok we're going to do stuff to you and you have to make sure you had no fun and you cannot say what you did or ate today, you can only say you had a potato ok?" Masao asked

"I only had popapo yu ad mean people."

"Good now you have to look the part.

Masao told the guys to take everything to the car while Masao chained Alice to the floor than took a razor and cut Alice up. (Me: ill kill you) He cut her on the face, arms and legs, Masao eyes gleam with pleaser as he watched her scream in pain. Tears stream down Alice's face and she faints from the pain.

"That's good" Masao says before he leaves.

/End

Me: I swear to god I'll kill him. I'm taking names of people that will help me. Now please don't stop the reviewing because if you review I'll put your name up in the last chapter and give you a plushiest plushy in the whole wide world yayay. Ok see ya and thx for reviews


	25. Angel in my sight

Chapter 25: Angel in my sights

Disclaimer: this is the last chapter and again have to write this. Arg ok I own the plot and Alice and the angel and the other guy who I cannot remember the name of ok on with the story.

Kira: well it's been nice knowing you people and I hope you liked the story.

Rei: ya, well I guess we should start ok

Harumi: (sighs) ya this is the last story we get to read

Tetsuya: Ok well I think Kyoko should read since she has read the least.

Kyoko: Ok thanks 

**/Start**

-Everybody is in front of the new factory (behind the gates), Where Kira and Rei Lived together first. There was an envelope attached to the gate. Kira opens the envelope and a key lies inside of it.

" A key to the lock" Rei murmurs as Kira unlocks the gate.

"Lets go" Kira said s she ran to the factory (after unlocking the gate) and everyone followed. Kira got to a door and tried to open it but it was locked "Damn it" Kira said as she ran around to try and find another door. "Locked too," then a women figure caught her eye. A tall woman wearing a long white dress, she was looking straight at Kira. "Huh?" Kira said and then the women started to run, and not realizing what she was doing Kira ran after her

"Kira wait shouldn't we try these door's over here? What if their unlocked?" Rei asked as he ran beside her.  
"Their not" Kira said breathlessly but not slowing her pace

"How do you know?" He asked

"Kira saw the lady again walking toward a door, then seemed to walk right into it.

"Because that's the door we need," Kira said as she opened the factory door.

"How did you know it was unlocked?" Harumie said breathlessly

"That lady… I followed the lady" Kira said as she walked down the hall looking at every door and opening them.

"What lady?" Rei asked

"The lady in a white dress" Kira said as she looked into another room

"There is no lady. Kira… are you ok," Rei asked worriedly

This made Kira stop in her tracks. "Am I ok… Am I ok? Our daughter has been kidnapped by some psycho maniac and your asking if I'm ok?" Kira Yelled (now imagine this… Kira growing a foot and Rei shrinking many feet Kira has Red flames in her eyes and everyone around her is watching in shock at her usually never angry friend go 'devil' so to speak on her husband) " I can't believe you just asked me am I ok." Kira closed her eyes and started walking again and everyone slowly followed her not wanting to be the next to get yelled at. "And as for the lady she was there she's the one who showed me this door. And you want to know something? She kinda looked like the librarian." Then she stopped again "It is the librarian" She took the feather out of her pocket

"What?" Tetsuya asked slowly " What librarian?"

"The librarian who gave me the book" Kira practically started yelling again

"I didn't see any librarian I thought you got the book off the shelf." Tetsuya said stepping back slowly.

"She was their" Kira said as she started jogging down the hall Why in the F(beep)king world are their soo many doors? I feel like we've fgoing around in circles" Kira cried in distress

"We've been walking for thirty minutes." Kyoko said looking at her watch

"God help us please" Kira pleaded. Then she saw the lady "Their she is"

"Who?" Rei asked

"The lady, come on" Kira yelled happily

"Kira wait" Harumi yelled after her "Crap… come on"

_god please let this lady be who I think she is_ Kira thought to herself. She ran after the lady who was always almost out of sight. And who always waited if Kira got too far behind. Then finally she walked to a door then pointed to it (Me: just to let you know Kira lost everyone a long time ago. She's been running for 20 min. she's been running on adrenaline), and walked though the door. Kira walked up to the door to find her daughter Chained to the ground with cuts all over her and blood all over the place.

"No" Kira cried

"hush" A milky sweet voice said behind her that calmed her at once. "She is merely sleeping." Kira turned around to find a lady standing behind her

"It is you" Kira said and the lady nodded her head and her golden brown hair flowed over her pale cheeks. Her ocean blue eyes sparkled as if there was light in them, but the most amazing thing of all was the fact that she glowed, a golden glow that seemed so pure. "Who are you?" Kira asked.

"My name is April, I have watched over you since you were born."

"So you're my… guardian angel?" Kira asked

"No., Guardian angels protect you from harm, I simply guide you when you are lost. I am the person or thing that helps you find your way. I am the light in the ever growing darkness." April said softly.

"So... you've come to help me find my only daughter, why show yourself now?"

"This isn't the first time I've shown myself to you. Long, long ago when you were still little I showed myself to you as a dog."

"A dog? I remember a dog that's the only dog my mom let me have."'

"Yes I was the dog, I stayed with you for 10 years didn't you think that was odd?"

"To tell you the truth I haven't thought about that dog in a long time." Kira said then realized Alice was lying in a puddle of blood. " Oh no how did I forget about Alice" Kira cried she ran over to Alice to take the chains off but they were locked

"Here" April said as she handed Kira a key. Kira took Alice out of the chains and put her into her arms.

"She's not breathing" Kira cried "How could you let me talk to you when you knew she was dying?"

"She is not she is merely sleeping." April said calmly "put her down and you shall see." And Kira did then April placed a single feather on her and Alice was covered in light. Then the light faded and the cuts and blood was gone, and Alice was sleeping.

"Oh my god, Thank you so much" Kira said as she Ran over and ran over to hug her 'Angel' (guide, but right now its her angel).

"Give me the Feather in your possession." April said.

-Kira took the feather out of her pocket and gave it to April who cupped it in her hands and light filled her hands like liquid. When the light disappeared two necklaces lay in her palms. She gave one to Kira and the other she placed on Alice's neck.

"Their beautiful" Kira said. The necklaces were in the shape of and Angel and a feather they were made of what looked like the purest silver and seemed to glow with an inner light.

"These are to remind you that you are never alone even when you fell like all is lost. Her dress became long flowing robes and Great white wings grew out of her back "remember that you are never 'lost' for their will always be something to point you in the right direction." As she said this a giant hole formed on the roof of the room they were in and she flew out of it. Kira watched her disappear and still looked up when the hole had vanished.

"Thank you" Kira cried as she picked up her daughter and heard Rei and everybody else yelling for Kira. She walked out of the room with Alice lying in her arms. "Guys" Kira cried

"Alice, Kira" Everyone cried out. They all had fresh tears in their eyes as they ran up to her, Rei put his hands around her and Alice.

"Both my baby's thank god their safe." Rei cried with tears streaming down his face.

"You found her… How" Harumi asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Lets just say I had a guide." Kira laughed

"Wha???" Harumi asked

"Nothing lets just be happy, go home, and eat. I'm starving."

-Everyone drove to Kira's and Rei's Home and ate the soup that was barely touched. After dinner (again) they put Alice to bed after figuring out she had no recollection of what had happened during the day. Rei's father showed up shortly after they got home (with Kira's mother) and ate with them.

/End

Kira: (sniffle)

Rei: wait a dog gone minute; you told me a family member had given them to you.

Kira: It was in a way, she used to be my dog, and I mean do you honestly believe that that happened?

Rei: No (sheepishly)

Me: (sniffed) Hey no fighting whether it happened or not at least you got Alice back

Harumi: Ya (tears running down her face)

Tetsuya: (sniffle) well I guess this is it.

Kyoko: Ya I know (crying)

Me: well… (Tears running down face because of the story and that this is the last chapter.) I guess this is goodbye.

Kira: see Rei I told you

Rei: told me what?

Kira: that it would get better

Rei: Ya I guess you did

Tetsuya: Now what?

Me: I guess we can say good-bye and get the final words in

Akitaka: ok I would like to say bye and thank the readers who read, reviewed and kept reading even when it was boring.

Kira: I want to say bye and thank the friends who proof. Read the script.

Tetsuya: I'll say bye and thanks for all the help

Harumi: ya (crying again) I'll say bye and that's is … good bye people I hope you enjoyed our story.

Everyone: good-bye

/hear and now

As I said in the beginning of the chapter I will say what happened to the characters after this. But before I do I want to thank all the reviewers and give them the plushiest plushy in the world. Ok here they are…

Tigerstar's Innocence: for helping me keep going and giving me the nudge to continue.

Alacaeriel: to who told me to stop the middle talk and I took the advice and hopefully you liked the ending better.

punky-monkey90: who made me laugh but thanks

Emmie1000: well I hope you still don't mind the director reading the story but thanks.

Die Screaming Black Parade: who made me laugh and really want to thank for the nice review.

Blackend: and to you… well I know my spelling and grammar sucks but you're my first flame but I still should thank you ii hope you like it better now.

Neko-Mitsuko: my very first reviewer and a great friend thanks.

Wizyzmom: yes my mother what of it I thank her because she took the time to read it because she lives two states away from me. So if you have a problem gets over it.

secret-gal-in-the-house: I want to thank for being really nice when I was being really sad you were one of the only ones that cared. So thank you very much.

Ok now I will say what happened after this happy little incident.

Rei: lived a long happy life one Masao left for good. Died at the age of 94.

Kira: of course never forgot the fateful event with her and her daughter. Kira dies in her sleep 2 month's after Rei's death. Her 'guide' comes and takes Kira to her husband.

Rei and Kira: they have one more kid who they named April. (I wonder why??????)

Alice: Grew up to be an artist like her mother has a very nice husband and 3 kids.

Harumi: dies two years after Rei and Kira. She gets a job as an anger management counselor.

Tetsuya: Dies a few days after Harumi. He gets a job at a law office as a sectary.

Harumi and Tetsuya: of course they get married and they also have 2 kids. they stayed Kira and Rei's most loyal and best friends throughout their life.

Akitaka: Works for Rei for 20 years then retires. Dies at the age of 90.

Kyoko: only worked at the store for 5 years but then went back to the track as a manager.

Akitaka and Kyoko: Not much to say they lived a happy life together

Mr. Kamatomi: Worked for Rei for about 5 years before he decided to move back to America.

And last and certainly least…

Masao: Dies about two months after kidnapping. From being murdered. (Will explain in the other story I plane on putting up in a few months.

Please check out my other story "pokemon again" until I put up the other story. Thanks for reading this.


End file.
